


The Glitterati

by FirstDisorder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Self-Harm, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstDisorder/pseuds/FirstDisorder
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader, Reader/Other(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Notes

Hey guys! This is the author here and I'm going to explain a few things before you guys continue to read the book but if you don't want to read this then you can go ahead and go to the 1st chapter of the story! Hope you enjoy!! <3  
  
  


For those who stayed hey, I'm J and this is my first serious story so I'll be taking more time on it than I do any story!

I DO NO OWN ANYTHING OUTSIDE OF THE CHARACTERS I CREATED. EVERYTHING ELSE IS RESPECTIVELY OWNED BY DISNEY AND GEORGE LUCAS.

All of my chapters will include a full word count and warnings for those who are uncomfortable with blood, abuse, smut and possibly sexual assault.

I decided to make this fan fiction because I realized most of the ones that're on wattpad are only based on interactions with the sole characters and not a scenario of their own. So I decided to make a subplot within the main plot. This book is based in the plot of The Force Awakens and trails into The Last Jedi. That's all I have to say now. You guys enjoy the story!!

So you guys won't struggle trying to figure out what each character looked like I have casted some of them to help aid in your imagination!!

Of course your character can look like whatever you want it to be!

Here's how I envisioned Hux to look like because I honestly enjoy that version of his better.

Next We have Robert Pattinson as Jaxby Fidot

  
  
  
Logan Browning as Kimira Dannex

  
Odeya Rush as Lumeria Xolar

Tati Gabrielle as Chyenne Hents

Theo James as Keenan Polarxy

Richard Madden as Zevan Galish

  
I think that's all I gotta say though! ENJOY THE STORY!

-J


	2. A Leader Emerges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of the reader's character and her purpose in all of this. :-)

_Word count: 3,850_

_Warning Tags: None :)_

_1._

_Everything on Obscura seemed to be so peaceful, the royal family ever so beautiful, so adorned and worshiped by their followers within their planet and off of their planet. Women obsessed over their perfect skin, hair, even down to their eyes and ability to be so talented in almost everything. The men, fantasized about them in ways one wouldn't wish to think about, the royals were the most fertile, attracting any and all because of one gene that the ancestors titled 'Pheremona' which gives the offspring with the gene to manipulate hormones of their selves and others._

_Their Navy was allied with the resistance and quite recently, the queen Valerie, oldest heir to the late King Xandor and Queen Leviyana had cut the long standing partnership with the Empire, then turning into the First Order which went back to 5BBY, once their family made a deal with Darth Sidious, then Supreme Leader Snoke to train and send their most elite off to them to be used as needed, Queen Valerie found the agreement in the wrong place knowing that they needed to side with the Resistance and that they shouldn't uphold an alliance with the First Order because her father worked closely with Darth Sidious and Darth Vader, because she couldn't risk sending her own sister to be apart of the First Order, watching how quick she would excel in Hand and Hand combat as well as Military tactics, being the youngest_ _candidate_ _general for their navies_ _. S_ _he knew Snoke would soon grow an interest to her_ _, a_ _nd she felt that she knew that day would be coming sooner than expected._

The day on Obscura was very different, unlike any other day, the sky was always a hazy purple and orange color, detailed with the bright stars and even Auroras which was normal on the planet, at night the nocturnal plant life and organic made building would come to life with the fluorescence stored in their material while the sky was a navy blue, but today the sky was covered with red clouds, which was something that the planet had never seen before, something the Queen had feared. The woman, her hair short and covered with a small head-wrap was dressed in a delicately woven outfit which consisted of baby blue bottoms which hugged to her figure enough where they wouldn't get in the way and she had a matching crop top with subtle jewelry to accessorize. The female was very attractive, a sight for sore eyes, her hair was a honey brown while her hazel eyes (inheritance coming from her mother who wasn't a Royal) struck out from her tanned skin, her cupids bow being one of her main attributes with freckles decorating the bridge of her nose and cheeks. She seemed frustrated pacing in the throne room as her light and airy laced white cowl would flow almost like a parachute with each movement. She had been conversing with her First hand while discussing details with General Organa.

"I cannot simply leave the planet I rule to serve as a House of Representative to the Galactic Congress, I have too much at stake especially now that I've severed a long standing alliance with the First Order." Valerie's tone was assertive yet calming at the same time as she would face the hologram of General Organa who was sitting in a chair. The leader of the resistance would be seen nodding her head slowly before a sigh was heard through the audio receiver.

"Well where's your sister?" Leia would ask and Queen Valerie stopped in her tracks before looking towards one of her guards and he would stand at attention before Valerie sighed and ran a hand up her arm.

"Can you tell Y/N to come to the throne room please? We have important things to discuss."Valerie would respond and the guard nodded before leaving the room, her mouth thinned out before placing a hand over her mouth in order to cover the shaky breath she let out.

"Do you think Princess Y/N is ready for something like this?"General Organa would ask before Valerie turned slowly facing the hologram and she would inhale deeply and close her eyes before nodding. "Yes, she's smart and knows what's best for her people and if something goes south she would still be able to contact me for advice." Queen Valerie would say as she moved to the throne chair and sat down slowly, her robes placed along the back of the chair. The handmaiden wouldn't bother asking what was wrong with the Queen because she knew her far too long to know what her pondering state was like, now all while Queen Valerie was attending meetings and answering crucial questions the only question remaining would be the whereabouts of her little sister Y/N...

~  
  
  


"Ah, you almost had me, but I'm afraid you'd have to try harder than that M'Lady." The army's trainer and Valerie's right hand would say before the female dropped in front of him and roll onto the balls of her feet reducing the shock sent to her ankles. Standing up slowly she would smirk slowly and grab the wooden weapon that was used during sparring sessions.

"Come on T'lek. You know I won fair and square."

"I'm afraid winning in combat isn't that easy and you know that, C'mon M'lady you know better. Again." T'lek would say as your smile fell slowly before gripping onto the hilt of the wooden sword. The Orange sun beaming down through the hazy purple sky reaching temperatures that would make you sweat quicker than usual, but it wouldn't phase you as much because it was something that a simple shower and a change of clothes could fix.

"Fine." You'd say before charging towards T'lek with your sword up and you would jump up ready to strike down but it wouldn't be that easy to finish off the warrior who had been fighting for your family long before you were born. He'd simply raise his own wooden sword up blocking yours and using his strength to throw you off guard. You'd gasp softly before losing your balance and moving your arms to catch your balance before you had fell off of the platform you'd been fighting on. You needed a new tactic, something that would give you a better leverage against him and you'd look behind you to see a system of thick branches, sturdy enough to hold multiple bodies upon the branches without snapping. 'This is where I could have an advantage' You'd think to yourself before jumping onto one of the branches and continued to climb up, having T'lek lose you among the leaves. Once high enough you would have to move through the branches quickly and quietly in order to keep the male from hearing your movements which would be easy to give away from the movement of the trees.

T'lek looked around slowly before moving onto the system of branches, his pacing was slower than usual because he knew he hadn't really done much of fighting on thin platforms such as branches, your sense of balance could be better than his in this environment. You would watch inventively, crouched over with your free hand gripping onto a nearby branch to keep your balance, you were waiting for the right time to attack and you didn't have a clue when, you just knew you had to be patient enough and get that feeling in your gut that would tell you to jump, which believably came sooner than expected.

Once that strange but useful feeling in your gut came to past you would inhale deeply before letting your free hand go as you teetered off the branch and your hands would grab for the nearest branch as you swung down to the branch T'lek was on and you would smirk before switching fighting techniques as your wooden blade now was placed in your left hand downwards and your armored hand was placed in front getting in a low crouch the smirk grew even larger as now you were ready to fight and T'lek chuckled slightly before shaking his hand.

"I hope you know that fighting technique, is generally used for dual weapons, you only have one Y/N." T'lek said before swinging harshly nearly throwing himself off of the branch and you would hop back, you feet never being misplaced on the branch which could result in your severely injuring yourself, you had practiced this a lot in your off time, tumbling on stair railings and other thin surfaces for moments like these, to the point where you could do it with your eyes closed. But you couldn't let your cockiness get to you, well not completely.

You never responded to his statement but you knew that this could end well, if only your sister was free enough to see how much you've improved with your skills of combat that you could go down to battlefields and command and fight on the front line yourself, like a true ruler would, like your sister does, but all you've ever known was the insides of this castle in which the two of you reside. You were determined to prove yourself worthy of leaving the kingdom to help your armies. Pushing the memories to the side you would then drag your blade upwards throwing the male off balance for a moment as you brought your left leg up and over his arm holding the sword and you would use your core muscles to bring your second leg over his shoulder and letting your body swing under him you gathered momentum and pulled your body up and over his shoulders grabbing the sword in the process and landing on the branch again but this time your once free hand had his wooden sword in it now completing the Jar'kai fighting style with the second sword in it and you would watch as T'lek held his hands up in normal combative style.

The fight seemed almost too easy and in an instant you had T'lek losing his balance once more and before you could get the final blow in you got a strange feeling in your chest before gasping softly, suddenly you felt like you weren't in your own head anymore, the sound of a metallic breathing pulling you further into the trance you were in. It was suddenly pitch black, between the breathing of the machine and your own you couldn't figure out where you were before the metallic breathing stopped. This put you on edge because now you were only hearing your own. The sound of an unstable weapon ripped through your ears before seeing the cross blades inches from your eyes, and the main blade right next to your neck. The heat nearly burned through your skin had it not been for the sparks which would sizzle against the perspiration forming from the nervous breakdown you were about to have.

_"Who are you?"_   
  
  


Almost instantly you were brought back to reality with a greeting of the grass before getting the air smacked out of you. A loud groan left your mouth before rolling onto your back and seeing T'lek walking up to you, disappointing was the correct term to use as his face was long. He couldn't even offer a hand to help you onto your feet right away, the two of you just staring at eachother before he opened his mouth up to speak.

"You had me, what the hell happened?" He questioned before holding his hand out and honestly you could ask yourself the same question, you didn't even know where to begin without making it seem like an excuse. Deciding to bite your tongue until knowing how to word your response you simply grabbed his hand and got up with his help, walking towards the stone steps of the palace from the royal garden you let out a soft groan before holding onto your rib cage. 'That fall surely did take a toll.' You thought before sitting down on one of the steps and T'lek followed before sitting next to you, a bottle of water in his hand and a towel, he handed it to you and you nodded at the gesture before taking both and replenishing yourself.

"I honestly don't know, I think I zoned out." You said softly and he raise an eyebrow before scoffing at your response, probably calling bullshit. You would mentally scold yourself knowing that T'lek would probably tell Valerie this, adding another obstacle to get over in order to keep you from getting the approval for General position. You couldn't bare another meaningless training course with only one person who knew and taught your fighting styles, he knew you like you knew your hands.

"Zoned out is an understatement.." He would begin as you would mentally cower in a corner knowing that tears were going to form soon if he didn't dismiss you. "Kid, I don't think you're ready for General, you were so close to taking me down and you zoning out completely made you vulnerable, who knows if it'll happen aga-"

"IT WON'T I PROMISE..."You would say cutting him off and he looked at you with a raised eyebrow before you cleared your throat, but it felt like cotton was lodged in there, keeping you from speaking clearly. "Please, I know I'm ready for this position. I've dreamt of it for as long as I can remember, I don't want to spend another living hour roaming the same halls I've been doing since I could walk T'lek. You have to understand that this family that you've been fighting for since... since my parent's. They haven't been known to cower in the palace, while men and women would graciously lay their lives down for them, I need this, to prove to myself that I can be just like my parents, just like Valerie too." Once you wrapped up your speech a guard would be heard walking onto the stone pavement towards you and you would turn and stand up slowly raising an eyebrow, it wasn't like Valerie to send someone for her unless it was something important.

"Your majesty and General T'lek, the queen has requested your presence in the throne room with General Organa." He'd say and you would exchange looks with T'lek and he would nod before grabbing another towel and his armor and sword and he would nod slowly giving you the response of gathering the stuff you came outside with. You weren't wearing much outside of black cargo pants with a dark grey crop shirt with half length sleeves and a band around your right arm. Grabbing the headgear you wore with your shoto blade. You would then leave the garden and walk through the palace with T'lek behind you.

"Do you think something bad is happening? Something with the First Order and Resistance?" You asked looking back at T'lek and he wouldn't respond which made you more nervous than you would want to be. You knew if the leader of the resistance was involved it could either be good or bad. Before you knew it you was at the throne room doors and you would open them and walk through as the guards within the room stood at attention. Valerie was pacing once more while General Organa remained still as the hologram rarely moved. Once the doors opened Valerie looked up towards the younger sister and she would smile before turning towards General Organa.

"General Organa I would like for you to meet Princess Y/N, Y/N this is General Organa of the Resistance." Valerie would say and you looked nervous before staring at the hologram and waved awkwardly.

"It's an honor to meet you, General. Well if you call this a meeting." You would say before adding a shaky breath behind your response and in exchange Leia gave a warm smile before nodding.

"Indeed. It is an honor to meet the youngest of my dearest friend's successors. I've heard so much about you from Queen Valerie."Leia said and you and Valerie exchanged looks and she would elbow you harshly as you shook yourself from the stare and returned your gaze to Leia. "Our meeting isn't anything bad, Princess so you can relax." Leia said and you would nod attempting to relax, but your nerves were still bouncing all over the place.

"As you know the New Republic is looking to ally with Obscura and wants your sister to be a representative for her planet..."Leia would begin before Valerie held her hand up and dismissed her attending, which were her handmaidens and guards, everyone except T'lek left.

"Y/N, as you know I have responsibilities here as Queen and general of our army..I can't go back and forth between planets with no one in charge, and I remember you always saying how much you wanted to go off planet, so I'm offering you to take over my spot for Representative of Obscura, you'd be living on Hosnian Prime and attending meetings to help pass laws." Valerie would say and your face dropped, this wasn't exciting to you at all, feeling like you were only offered this position because nobody else was a Royal. You chewed the inside of your lip before shaking your head softly.

"..I-I want to be a general for the Army, Val. You know that was all I wanted.."You would say softly and Valerie nodded before placing a hand on your shoulder, the weight would ccause you to shift and back telling Valerie that you didn't want her to touch you, she understood the body behavior and went back to her normal stance still trying to be sympathetic with you.

"I know you did, and T'lek told me how much you've improved, but this is what's best, I'm entrusting you to make decisions for our planet, for your people. My time will be over sooner than you expect and you'll need to learn how to lead for your people's desires and not your own." Valerie said and you only stood there in silence. "If this is about you wanting to be like Mom and Da-"

"Do not mention them because I don't want to be like them, stop mentioning their names." You would spat out before clenching your fists, you didn't know whether to cry or to hit her but you knew whatever it was, you didn't want to do it here. You didn't want to take the position and you surely didn't want to give up General after you came so far. Turning on your heels you would then sprint out of the room and the marble floors would squeak as your shoes barely held traction. Tears slipping out of your eyes you felt like it shouldn't have been happening, nothing was turning out the way it should've turned out and you didn't know what to do, letting your feet take you to wherever you had intentions of going you continued to cry.

Time wasn't a concern to you and you didn't care how long you had been out here, and you knew you didn't want to go back inside anytime soon, the wildlife would make soothing noises around you as you sat on the edge of the lake's pier looking down into the water. Seeing the fluorescent wildlife carrying on with their lives. Your bare feet skimming the surface of the seemingly clear, blue water, your head leaned up against the wooden fixture with your headgear on it to prevent splinters. You were just there thinking, thinking of what to do and what's best for the people and what was best for you, feeling conflicted. Soon light footsteps would be heard along the pier.

"I knew I'd find you here, father would come here first to look for you and I should've known better." Valerie said softly and you would roll your eyes slowly, still somewhat resenting her from throwing your name onto the table as an option.

"I guess some habits die hard." You kept your responses short because you were in no mood to talk, your nose red and running still from the sob session that had previously occurred and you knew Valerie would find out about it sooner or later.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you any earlier, Y/N. I've been trying to find other options that wouldn't result in me leaving my planet vulnerable and it's hard. For once I'm admitting that this is hard, and T'Lek is helping me along the way, it was my decision to let you take the offer, he backed me up on it saying how much you are like mother. Level headed, you think clearly even when under pressure and you won't settle for anything less when it comes down to the safety of Obscura..I just wished there was another option- I just miss them a lot, they would know what to do but instead I'm out here sitting like a duck not knowing what to do-" Cutting off Valerie you would sigh softly before nodding.

"I miss them too, Val. I miss them so much.." You would say before hearing Valerie shuffle and standing up, you turned your head slightly to see what she was doing and she was grabbing a her cowl and handing it to you, figuring you weren't leaving this spot anytime soon she had a plate of food with her as well sitting it behind you.

"I'll leave you alone, I can understand how upset you are. I'll let Organa know that I'll be in Hosnian Prime before daybreak, until then you'll be acting queen and general with T'lek.."she would say as you would shake your head knowing you weren't ready to be queen you stood up in protest.

"Val, I'll do it. I'll go to Hosnian Prime, your people need you as queen..." You trailed off and she would smile softly before walking up to you grabbing for your hands to hold and she would inhale softly, before exhaling and pursing her lips.

"Are you sure? I know how much you wanted to be General, Y/N. I don't want to take your dreams awa-"

"I'm positive. Besides, what could be so bad about going to Hosnian prime? I'll make friends, more allies for Obscura, I'll be doing the same part as you, helping our people. As mom always said, some opportunities won't show up twice, while some others do." You would say before Valerie smiled and engulfed you in a hug, a sigh of relief escaping her lips before releasing you. "General Organa, already has an escort team for you. You can leave whenever your ready. We'll keep in contact okay?" Valerie would say and you'd nod before sitting back down on the pier before hearing her footsteps fade out. By this time the sky was navy blue with auroras painting the sky as the bio-luminescence coming from plant life and wild life began to appear, making the lake and the treeline around it glow bright neon colors.

Although you didn't want to you knew you had to. That's what draws the lines between warriors and leaders, warriors do whatever they're told, and leaders do whatever they can to protect their people.  
  
  


_(Last edited 04/25/20 @ 21:13)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think on Wattpad I only got to chapter 4 so I'll be catching this one up to the Wattpad one. :) Expect a lot of Lime until I catch up :)


	3. For My People.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N arrives on Hosnian Prime and all seems well. . . until she bumps into an unusual person.

_** Chapter Warnings: None!! ** _

_** ** _

_** Chapter Notes: I honestly would've enjoyed this version of Hux better, whew... But One picture is what Hux looks like and the other picture is the dress that your sister left for you to put on. Yummy.. ** _

**_ Word Count :5,201 _ **

_**~** _

_2._

You didn't stay at the dock long, never wanting to give the situation a third thought. You had you mind set on leaving the planet now.

'On the bright side, I finally get to leave, make friends, experience life the way I've always wanted to.' You would think to yourself while seeing the edge of the Royal Garden, your bare feet sinking into the rich soil before making it onto the stone walkway of the palace. The coldness shooting up your body making you shudder slightly before continuing your walk into the back doors of the palace. It was quiet due to the fact that most of the workers were asleep at this hour and the only ones who would be up would be the royal guards making rounds. Your feet would make soft slapping sounds against the marble flooring, you followed the memorized path to your room to begin packing, looking around you's see the tall pillars shooting over 100 feet tall which was marble with gold and cream white. You continued to look over every detail of the hallways while making your way, you always noticed the burgundy colored drapes which practically hung from the incredibly tall ceiling, though they were closed you already knew some windows out looked the city. Soon you'd reach your room and open the door, the large room which had the satin drapes flowing in the room, making you shiver you reached out to close the windows one at a time.

Walking over to your large closet you would open the door to see it cleaned out with a note on the door.

'I already packed everything you needed and it's en route to Hosnian Prime, all you have to do is get on the ship. -VAL' You read the note before sighing softly and sitting on your bed one last time and leaning backwards now laying down on it before rolling on your stomach.

"I'm going to miss this." You would say out loud before quickly sitting up and grabbing your flats and placing them on your feet. Grabbing a shawl you would place it on the bed before seeing that you sister had left a dress out for you to wear. Rolling your eyes you almost forgot that these people on Hosnian knew nothing about you so you'd have to dress the part of a politician. A white dress which would have a deep cut down the chest along with cut outs along the torso part of the dress, nothing too inappropriate, something your sister would wear of course, this might've been a dress from her wardrobe she never got to wear. Holding up the outfit you would sigh before placing it on the bed and stripped out of your own clothes, which of course was smelling of perspiration and ferns. You knew if the clothes smelled that meant you smelled so you opted to take a quick shower in order to wash the dirt away. Walking into the bathroom with a towel covering your modesty you turned the knob as warm water began coming out and you'd get in without hesitation in order to cut back on time.

Grabbing the washcloth you'd lather it up with soap and began washing the vital areas of your body and your hair. The shower barely getting to 20 minutes, you got out and grabbed the towel drying off and putting on your undergarments. Pinning your wet hair up you quickly walked back into your room to place the dress on and you looked in the nearby mirror, astounded by your sister's choice of clothing for you. It was definitely out of your comfort zone but you knew you needed to make an impression.

You would grab your mother's necklace and your father's crescent moon pin to represent royal status of Obscura and you would make your way towards the docking bay of the palace, which surprisingly wasn't that long of a walk, you had black flats on underneath the dress which was easier to function in, your hair would dry along the way to Hosnian so you wouldn't really worry about that at the moment. Once you reached the doors to the bay to opened it seeing T'lek and Valerie conversing with a male on the ramp leading into the ship and you looked around before Valerie saw you and gave a warm smile, she would then walk up to you and smooth out the wrinkles in the dress before sighing. "You look beautiful, Y/N" She would say and you nodded agreeing with her. You looked down at the dress and back at your sister.

"I feel like I'd be lying if I didn't say you picked a nice dress for me to wear." You would say laughing and a younger male around your age or older walked off the ship in a uniform. T'lek and the male would then walk towards you and you looked over the foreign face before looking at T'lek.

"Your highness this is Jaxby Fidot, or Lieutenant Fidot when it comes to our army, he will accompany you, protect you and advise you while you stay in Hosnian Prime. The Queen and I chose someone around you age so you could work on your social skills. He's a very smart and quick thinker." T'lek said and you turned towards Jaxby before smiling and he would bow to show respect.

"M'lady, it's an honor to accompany you." Jaxby said and you would smile softly before nodding.

"Likewise, now let's get this show on the road, I'm saying my goodbyes now." You said trying to rush yourself into the ship and Valerie would chuckle softly before holding your hand softly and placing her forehead on yours, something that the two of you had done since you were way younger.

"Don't get in too much trouble, Y/N. Although the planet is one of the safest, there's frequent advisers and high ranking personnel from the First Order who visit to try to sway with the Chancellor. Don't be tempted, stay safe and I will stay in contact with you as much as possible, I told T'lek to not pack your weapons because they're not needed, Jaxby is there to protect you for a reason. I love you Y/N." Valerie said and you nodded before closing your eyes softly, slightly upset that you wouldn't have your blade and blaster with you.

"I love you too, Val." You said before you guys stood straight again and looked towards T'lek and he would return the look before you went up and hugged him.

"I'll visit whenever I can, your highness. Never stray from your true self. Your people need you now, more than ever. Trust your instincts. . . Politicians are known to be snakes." T'lek said softly and you'd nod letting go of him and smoothly turning around heading towards the ship. Standing at the top of the deck you watched the ramp slowly close the ship up and you kept a strong smile on your face until they could no longer see you and the smile fell quickly. A deep feeling of angst washed over you as you'd grab your chest slowly. Your breathing becoming erratic, but a voice would bring you out of the attack.

"Your highness, we're going into lightspeed I need you to have a seat and strap in." Jaxby would say as he conversed with the pilot briefly before sitting down and placing a belt over his waist. You looked confusingly at the buckle yourself before figuring out how to claps them together to ensure your body wouldn't crumple. You had a window right next to you but you couldn't help but looking outside of the windshield of the ship watching the stars stretch into a white tunnel and you looked amazed. Jaxby saw your facial expressions and would point to you window as your environment went from a white tunnel to a swirling tunnel filled with blue and white.

Your hand was placed on the glass, warmth from your palm exchanging places with the cold surface of the glass. Condensation formed around the outline of your hand before removing it and wiping it to see more clearly. "It's beautiful, this is lightspeed?" You'd ask and Jaxby would nod before adjusting his jacket and looking over in your direction.

"You've never flown before?" He'd ask and you'd look back at Jaxby and shook your head swallowing hard. This was your first time ever leaving the castle, let alone the planet. Of course the only time you're let off by the queen is when there's important things happening politically.

"I've never left the planet actually..Since the royals are now down to two I guess my sister, the queen wanted to always keep one of us on planet if anything were to happen."You said, you hair falling off of your shoulders as you look down to the polished flooring of the ship and he would sigh already feeling the tension in the air.

"Well on the bright side, there's not much out there to see, but Hosnian Prime is quite the sight for sore eyes. You'll love it there, I've only been a handful of times but the people there are very nice and helpful at all times."Jaxby said and you nodded reluctantly, your fingers trailing over eachother as you took in a shaky breath and exhaled slowly. You couldn't help but to reach for your mother's necklace tugging on it slightly for some form of spiritual reassurance, but nonetheless you knew at the end of the day only you could convince yourself of reassurance.

Some time had passed without you and Jaxby conversing while the ship went into lightspeed. You didn't mind it and he probably sensed that you weren't really the talkative person when it came to new people. But the ship would jolt around slightly once they had arrived within distance of Hosnian Prime and you looked out the window mindlessly getting up and walking towards the cockpit where Jaxby was and you sat in the second chair looking out of the cockpit's window.

"One of the most prolific planets of the Corellian Trading Spine...it's beautiful." You said and you were being honest. The ecumenopolis planet had drew you in, the glittering light from various skyscrapers scattered across the planet's surface and a voice would bring you out of your daydream.

"This is Obscura's royal transport ship seeking permission to land, Senator Lexar is onboard." Jaxby would say while flicking multiple switches on the ship as the ship passed a large structure you presumed to be some form of border control.

_'ORT, you are clear for landing at the landing pad at Republic City's Senatorial Complex, the Senate is awaiting for the final person to commence the meeting.'_

You heard the voice coming from a comm and you'd look at it slowly, almost inspecting but it would earn a small laugh from Jaxby as he'd take the ship off of auto pilot.

"Thank you, Border Control. I'll make sure the Senate gets there as soon as possible, ORT out." Jaxby would say as he turned the channel off and began flying into the atmosphere of the planet heading towards what you presumed was Republic City. Full of skyscrapers, flying cars, and people you could tell which building was deemed the Senatorial Complex...

A mass 1 story building which was placed near the outskirts of the city for safety precautions of the Senators, looking like one huge bunker or base from what she read. The tan building made from stone was beautiful reminding her of her castle, her home. Too busy admiring the aesthetics of the city she never realized that the ship had landed and the ramp opened up as Jaxby lightly tapped on her shoulder.

"A welcoming party is here for you, and will escort you to your meeting. I won't be far behind, there was a First Order transport on the other side of the landing pad, meaning some high ranking First Order officer is nearby." Jaxby would say and you nodded before swallowing hard, you had heard stories about the First Order from when you sister would finish and wrap up closed negotiations with them about training their men in order to remain neutral as a planet.

Shaking your head almost unnoticed by Jaxby you rose from the seat in the cockpit and moved towards the back of ship and down the ramp seeing men and women gathered as they were smiling.

"Welcome to Hosnian Prime, Senator Lexar. I hope you'll find comfort here and if you have any troubles the Chancellor would be more than welcomed to aid in your needs." A man said and you'd nod before placing your hands on top of the dress in order for it to rise softly as you stepped off the platform.

"Thank you, I believe I'm needed at a meeting?" You'd ask and the man would nod before a small group of militia, maybe 3 or 4 from what you could see would start nearing as the male held his hands out leading towards the entrance of the building. Looking back at towards the ship Jaxby would walk off right behind you and stand at your side. You'd then begin walking as the male started giving a brief history of the planet.

You of course was tuning in and out to what the male was saying but it wasn't until would saw a small group of Stormtroopers where it caught your attention. You had rarely seen a stormtrooper because your sister made it imperative that you stayed out of sight whenever they'd come to Obscura for meetings, you never knew what they looked like until now, your eyes glaring over the white, sleek uniforms with one in a silver one, towering over most of the troopers. In the middle of the group walking towards the same door as your group you noticed a couple First Order Officers and one in the middle of that group wearing all black uniform. His pale skin catching your eyes with the compliment of his ginger hair slightly disheveled and his neat beard you'd look over to Jaxby who was right at your side as he had promised on the ship and he'd look at you.

"General Armitage Hux of the First Order." Jaxby whispered low enough for it to be heard by you and you'd nod slowly before keeping your head down trying not to draw attention to yourself as you eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Kylo Ren is soon headed to Jakku to handle business and I will not be the reason why this plan will fail. Captain Phasma, I'll see to it that you're transported there immediately.." Hux would say as he walked with his speedy pace towards a hall leading to a room where all the Senators would meet and unfortunately the two groups met at the middle.

You'd look up slightly seeing that both groups had stopped and you'd make eye contact with the General and quickly darted your eyes in another direction. This was the first time you had ever been in contact with another group, and it was uncomfortable.

"Oh, General Hux! I wasn't made aware that you were notified to attend the meeting as well." The spokesperson would say in a rushed tone sounded flushed and Hux would tilt his head up, slowly moving his hands behind his back before smirking slightly.

"Yes, and who is this political figure you're transporting?" He'd ask before you'd look towards Jaxby and he'd nod slowly knowing it was ultimately your decision on how you were going to respond.

'Should I go for something snarky? What about polite and modest?' You had a million options running through your head but you'd quickly open your mouth to speak but a small squeak came out. Nervous you'd cover it up with a stifled cough before raising your head.

"I am Senator Lexar." You'd say politely and Hux would nod his head before extending a hand out to shake. You looked at it before hesitantly shaking it, you didn't know what this event could lead to but it seemed obviously ominous.

"I am General Hux of the First Order." He would say and on the inside you'd scrunch your face at the arrogance he showed. 'Wow, must be a prick.' You thought while laughing at your own thoughts. After a moment you let his hand go and went to smooth your dress out.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, General Hux of the First Order." You kept your tone steady and calm before he'd looked towards the long hallway and back towards you. You of course noticed the glare towards his guards as they'd stand back and you'd looked towards Jaxby confusingly hoping General Hux wouldn't see.

"How about we walk to the meeting together, Senator Lexar." You heard Hux say and you'd looked at Jaxby before sighing heavily.

"Lieutenant Fidot, it's okay for you to trail behind.."You'd say slowly and Jaxby would nod reluctantly and looked towards the small group surrounding you, he'd sigh softly so it wouldn't be heard and he'd look towards the small group of 4 guards.

"You heard her, give them some space." He'd say before they all took a couple steps back and you returned your gaze to Hux as he started walking slowly and you followed.

"So tell me, Senator Lexar. Why am I just now seeing your presence among this planet?" He'd ask keeping his stare forward and your brought your hands up to your torso keeping your hands together, your strides were a little bit quicker to make up for the the distance that would've been between you two had you kept his pace.

"My planet is a new Alliance to the New Republic, before then we've always remained neutral." You said and you saw from the corner of your eyes as his jaw clenched and he'd bite his bottom lip. 'Perhaps I had said something that upset him? Maybe the First Order was trying to become allies with us?' A million questions were rambling in your mind but you felt it was best to keep your planet's name hidden for now.

"Oh? Is that so?" He'd ask before looking towards you, his blue eyes piercing into your own (E/C) eyes. Your breath was hitched in your throat not ready for him to intensely looking into your eyes, you didn't know what he was doing. 'Perhaps he was like the Force Users your sister had talked to you about, and he was trying to read, probe your mind.' You thought before your eyes darted back to the doors ahead of the two of you, your breath now shaky as his presence somewhat made you nervous.

"So I take it you're the queen of your planet?" He'd asked and you'd snap out of your panicked thought process and you'd shake your head quickly coming up with something to get him off of your case.

"No, the Queen felt it was best to send one of her trusted off to represent her. Still facing ongoing battles with pirates and...negotiations. Now wouldn't be the time for the Queen to be off planet." You'd say as the two of you reached the double doors that would open and you turned towards Hux and curtsy slowly.

"General Hux, it was a pleasure speaking with you." You'd say before Hux's small smile dropped before his cold stare would return but he'd still try to keep his composure knowing deep down he was upset, angry, that the First Order missed a planet and he didn't even know who.

"Likewise, Senator Lexar." He'd say and you two would part ways as Jaxby quickly returned to your side, a sigh of relief escaped your lips as you'd look for your seat amongst the rows of chairs and tables.

"The seating is arranged by Systems, you're near the front row. Close to the Chancellor.." He'd say as he'd help direct you down the steps so you wouldn't trip over your dress and humiliate yourself among the large group of people settling in their seats.

"From what I heard you did well, he didn't look into it more than what you said." Jaxby would say after pointing you to the table in which the two of you would sit and you'd looked confused for a moment almost forgetting what you had previously said.

"Yea, I guess he's going to find out though, sooner or later." The two of you took your seats as the Chancellor would appear and the room would quiet down.

"That's Chancellor Villecham.."Jaxby whispered softly as you'd pay attention to the Tarsunt, the room lights dimmed as a spotlight focused on him.

"Welcome Representatives, this begins the commencement of our meetings, but first before we get into issues I'd first liked to personally send my salutations to our new Ally, the planet Obscura with Senator Lexar as the representative of her planet, hopefully she will introduce us to new insights and practices which'll benefit us into become a better senate." He'd say as you would rise from your chair looking around. You didn't know whether to smile and wave or to completely stare into the blank crowds as Representatives from hundreds of planets and organizations applauded and soon simmered down assuming this was your time to talk.

"Thank you all for welcoming me, there are many issues in this galaxy but I believe if we all discuss them one by one we'll hopefully get to a better place. Obscura has been neutral since the Clone Wars but my sister, Queen Valeria and I decided it was time for that to change, and that's what we're all going to do." You said and the representative applauded you once more and you'd take your seat and let out a breathless sigh.

"That was a lot." You'd whisper to Jaxby and he'd smile before rubbing your back, attempting to reassure your nerves.

"Don't worry, you sounded like a natural." He'd respond and you'd give a shaky smile before calming down and looking back up at the rows of representatives still catching General Hux looking at you every so often. 'Maybe he knew something? And that's why the stormtroopers always showed up with some higher up figure of the First Order, someone so sinister that you sister felt the need to keep you hidden?' You'd ask yourself but quickly shake the thought away as you pressed on to continue the meeting.

As many representatives came forward about issues with other neutral planets or issues within the government itself the Chancellor would respond to it and issue out an immediate solution which is something you rarely heard the government doing, according to your sister and T'Lek, and it intrigued you. Listening closely to everything being said and soon before you knew it the meeting had ended and the gavel as the representatives rose and left out in groups.

"Senator Y/N." You'd hear the Chancellor say and you'd turn to face him and give a soft smile.

"Please, I insist on you calling me Senator Lexar. Here on Hosnian Prime I am not royalty, I'm normal just like the rest of you." You smiled softly and he'd nod agreeing with what you said and responded back all while you saw General Hux walking up to the two of you.

"Senator Lexar, a meeting would be nice so I can help you adjust to life here on Hosnian, come back in an hour or so. I have another conference meeting with the First Order." He'd say and you'd raise an eyebrow as Hux stood behind him and you'd nod.

"Of course, Chancellor. That'd be nice..." You'd say before bowing slightly indicating your farewells. "Chancellor, General." You'd say addressing both as you look at Jaxby and he'd stand and the two off you would walk out of the conference room.

"That's odd, why would the New Republic want anything to do with the First Order? Aren't they like the remnants of the Empire?" You'd ask and Jaxby would nod while escorting you down the hallway, he was walking at a fast pace and I guess the reason could be would be because you began your comment while still within range of First Order Stormtroopers.

"I'll escort you to your room your highness." Jaxby would say and you stopped pulling onto his wrist as he stopped and looked to you.

"Don't address me as that here, either address me as Senator Lexar or Y/N. I finally get to escape that retched planet and I'm constantly reminded of my place." You'd say softly and he'd nod, soon feeling bad because you honestly didn't want to be reminded of the fact that you're a princess, you hated that title. You just hated everything about that planet in which you stayed there since birth now finally getting the opportunity to leave, you took it and ran for it.

"My apologies, Y/N...I-"

"It's okay Jaxby, just escort me to my room, please...unless there's anything else to do around here besides attend meetings." You'd say not meaning to cut him off but you didn't want to hear whatever else he had to say. Of course that made you sound bad but you honestly didn't want to.

"I believe they have a garden here and marine enclosures." Jaxby would say and you nodded. Finally something to look forward to, seeing you enjoyed marine life immensely this would be a huge thing for you. Remembering how back on Obscura you would go behind the castle into the lake and just lay on the dock watching the marine life carry on about their day. Bringing yourself out of your daze a small smile would find its way onto your face.

"Great, take me there." Your voice sounded harsh and like you wanted to hurry up, eager like if that's what you wanted to believe and you knew you hated to be isolated in a room until it was time for your meeting, and this new objective to head to the infamous hanging gardens on the outskirts of Republic City. You haven't heard much about them but apparently they're worth all the craze. Jaxby would nod before bringing his wrist up to his mouth and would speak into it.

"This is Lieutenant Fidot of Obscura requesting a transporter to take Senator to the Hanging Gardens." He'd say as he'd begin walking in a separate direction and you'd follow quickly now grabbing the front of your dress in case you'd need to break out into a full sprint, but he only kept it at a brisk walk because he could sense that you weren't capable to run in a dress.

The hangar for Senators was where he was taking you even though you didn't know. Only being led by your 'Protector' trying not to draw a lot of attention towards yourself seeing most people would only run away from danger...

"Jaxby, where are we going?" You'd ask huffing lightly before he'd come to a halt and point outside of a nearby window, feeling curiously you'd slow your pace to a weary walk before you'd move the thick curtain of the floor to ceiling window seeing a large Pyramid, your eyes widened before looking back at Jaxby attempting to open your mouth and form words.

"Is tha.."

"That's the Hanging Gardens, Tower Control told me how closeby it was and I needed you to hurry up and get there, they're closed today for harvesting. If you want, I'll take you there first thing tomorrow." Jaxby would say and you'd nod before hearing heavy footsteps behind you and you'd turn around to see a guard.

"The Chancellor was hoping you wouldn't be too far away, his meeting with General Hux is wrapping up, and he sent me to escort you to his office." The guard would say and you'd nod before he turned on his heels and started walking. You and Jaxby would follow behind before you'd continue from your observation of the Pyramid.

"Just the exterior alone, was beautiful...I can't wait to see it up close.." You say as you couldn't help but give off a giddy grin, showing off your teeth. Jaxby would nod agreeing with your comment.

"Me either, Senator...But business comes first." He'd say and you'd furrow your eyebrows before turning around not realizing you guys had came to a stop and the guard had walked away, you weren't going to question it but you did feel weird not even realizing that you mindlessly did that. 

Pressing on your hand grabbed onto the doorknob and you'd knock slightly before pressing on into the room seeing that Hux was standing towards the Chancellor and your face grew red.

"Oh I'm sorry, one of your guards escorted me and I thought the meeting would've ended by the time we got here, I'll wait outside until you two are finished." You'd say out of pure embarrassment and you could see General Hux's head shake disapprovingly before grabbing his hat and smoothing out his top coat.

"It's okay, Senator Lexar... We were finished anyways." He'd say in a voice full of malice and hatred and you'd raise an eyebrow towards the Chancellor before he'd hold a hand up.

"I hope you have safe travels back to your base, General Hux." The Chancellor said and Hux would nod before placing his hat on and turning onto his heels, the expensive leather boots making loud thumping noises as he inched closer to the door, closer to you. You'd swallow hard getting nervous as you'd move backwards out of the doorway for General Hux to exit and he'd chuckle before moving his arms and gesturing for you to come into the room.

"Ladies, first." He'd say as you cautiously made your way into the room and turned to face General Hux once more. "Hopefully I'll be seeing you around sometime, Senator Lexar, hopefully you and you'd join our alliance and put those warriors of yours to better use as Special Troopers for the First Order." Hux would say and you'd feel confused inside feeling like you knew nothing of these warriors but you didn't want it to seem like you were kept in the dark as a representative for your planet so you'd give a small smile.

"Well General Hux, that is a decision I simply cannot make on my own and would need to contact the Queen. I hope you get to your base safely, General Hux." You'd say before walking towards the Chancellor's desk and Hux would close the door behind him now exiting the building and heading towards their base known as the Starkiller Base, but you wouldn't know the name of it then. 

Sitting down in your chair the smile of the Chancellor would fall as he'd shake his head slowly before bringing out a phrase which would change the rest of your journey as you knew it.

_"Supreme Leader Snoke will not take my response lightly and there will be repercussions, we're doomed..."_

_"Chancellor...we're what?" You'd ask not sure if you didn't hear him right of if your brain was just failing to comprehend the soon inevitable._

_"The New Republic is doomed..."_

_~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man my Mac sounds like a miffing jet engine. Someone send help.


	4. No Deal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party Time. :)

_3._  
  
  
 _Word Count: 5,203_

_Warnings: Brief description of murder and alcohol. :-)_   
  
  


You'd sit in the chair cautiously as the Chancellor had a holo communicator up talking to another huge figure you thought. Hearing how he spoke with haste the person on the other side would nod in compliance before disappearing and he'd turn to face you. You weren't nervous as to what he was going to say but you knew you needed to prepare yourself for whatever was to come.

"I can't get ahold of the Queen, your sister....If the general doesn't return here for another chance to bargain with you he'd be heading to Obscura in order to sway the Queen himself." The Chancellor would say and you rose an eyebrow before nodding slowly.

"I'd hate for your first day to start off like this, but there's so much in this city to discover especially at night. Lieutenant Fidot will escort you to your living quarters, we don't have another meeting for about 4 cycles, so.. enjoy" He'd add a warm smile and you'd slightly return it before standing into a small bow, you didn't know how urgent the call needed to be so you placed it with urgency. Opening the door Jaxby would look and your face was stone cold.

"I need to get to my room and make a call to the Queen, immediately." You said lowly and Jaxby nodded as he held you by your arm softly and would lead the way through the turns and bends of the Facility. You'd follow as your strides quickened to match Jaxby's longer ones, and he'd noticed but wouldn't slow down taking what you said seriously as he should've.

"How bad is it?" He'd ask lowly trying not to draw attention to the two as he'd slowly down once reaching the residence area of the facility.

"I'm not sure.."Your lips would be pressed together as you forced yourself to think about the possible severity of the problem, the Chancellor hadn't went into detail on how the New Republic was doomed but you figured it had to be bad if he instantly lost his composure in front of a new ally.

The two of you reached the door and he'd looked before opening and both of you walked in and you closed and locked the door behind you. Quickly taking the headwrap off and running a hand through your hair it would get tousled around before walking into your bedroom, pressing past the common room, guest rooms and kitchen and opening the door seeing the chests of clothes and equipment placed in your room and looking back at Jaxby who was in the common room you'd motion for him to follow into your bedroom and you'd look for something to drown out your conversations. Seeing a record player you'd type a few holo buttons as a upbeat song began to play and you'd look towards Jaxby and sat on the edge of the bed.

"The Chancellor said that the New Republic is doomed." You'd whisper and Jaxby would furrow his eyebrows trying to comprehend what you said and he'd placed her weapon on one of the empty dressers, a blaster which was held on his holster belt and he'd shake his head before inching closer towards you.

"Are you sure he said that?" He'd ask confirming the information shared to him and you'd nod reluctantly before swallowing hard, a shaking hand would reach up to your hair again before moving it out of the way of your face. You didn't expect things to go to shit almost as soon as you landed and you just so happened to be here on your first day.

"Get the holo ready, Queen Valerie would want to hear this, and to warn her that the First Order would be appearing for a bargain soon." You'd say and he'd nod before opening a box and gathering the equipment and leaving the bedroom setting it up in the common room. You'd close your door and sigh before opening a box revealing folded clothes and you'd pull them out and head towards the connected bathroom. You weren't in no mood to shower right now so you took the dress off and walked back into her bedroom. One outfit that stood out to you was something that you enjoyed wearing alot. The bottoms had one pantsleg cut into a short while the other one was long, with a dark crop top and a blue silky fabric that was wrapped around your body almost like a robe. Once securing them, Jaxby knocked on the door and opened it slowly and you'd turn to face him all while placing the dress you had previously worn on the edge of your bed.

"She's been contacted and is waiting on you." He said softly and you'd nod while placing another headwrap on your head and wrapping it securing it before leaving her room and seeing the female's figure in the hologram.

"Y/N, I'm glad to see my little sister has made it to Hosnian Prime safely and settled in." Valerie would say and you would nod before bringing a finger up to your headwrap and adjusting it. You didn't know why she was talking like that and you cocked your head to the side.

"Yes, the planet is indeed like what you had said.." You'd say before looking towards Jaxby to get closer so he can hear the conversation and he nodded inching only a little bit further.

"Good, Good. What all have you and the Chancellor discussed in the private meeting?" Valerie would ask and you rose an eyebrow before tilting your head to the side now trying to make out the background of a reflection in the holo, but she couldn't make out anything.

"M'lady... Where's T'lek?' You'd asked and she'd tilt her head up slightly before bringing her hands up to be seen visibly.

"He's out training the warriors-"

"That General Hux is going to look at and choose from I presume?" You'd ask and she'd nod slowly before opening her mouth to speak.

"Y/N, before you go on and talk about how it's wrong, this is the only way we can stay neutral..." Valerie would say and you'd scoff before rubbing your temples and began a pace across the lens which showed Valerie the image of you.

"M'Lady, how are you going to be allies with the New Republic and continuously supply the First Order behind the Chancellor's back? You have me looking like a fool and I should've know the second that General Hux brought it to my attention that no sooner he'd be in my home taking my people away from ME." You'd blurt out and Valerie looked in confusion before shaking her head softly.

"Y/N your people? You must've forgotten your place as princess.."

"And you must've forgotten my place as Representative of My Planet...Meaning I am capable of deciding what is best for them, with or without your consent." You'd mutter back and Valerie shook her head softly before hearing her doors open and Valerie looked up and you could hear the subtle words in the background.

'Your highness, General Hux is outside awaiting to come in and begin the meeting.' a Handmaiden said and Valerie would nod before looking towards you giving a solemn look.

"The Chancellor said that the New Republic is doomed, the First Order is planning something and you need to wake up and realize it before you unknowingly get us caught up in a war we don't want to fight." You said and Valerie wouldn't respond before hearing the footsteps coming from 3 different people and Valerie would stand and sigh softly.

"General Hux, Captain Phasma, Kylo Ren...It's an honor to have you guys back here, the warriors are almost done training." Valerie would say and she'd look towards you through the holo and sigh.

"Senator Lexar, I will contact you if there's anything else that needs to be discussed, do you understand?" Valerie added on looking at you and you'd reluctantly nod and inhale sharply.

"Yes, your highness." And with that the holo ended and you looked towards Jaxby and large lump in your throat and you'd shake your head. "She's so smart sometimes she forgets that I'm the one who carries the common sense." You'd joke out and Jaxby would nod slowly forcing a smile and he'd pick up a piece of paper handing it to you and you'd grab it and read over it slightly, the paper consisted of a socialite venue which was basically a club and you looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"What? Who said you couldn't go have fun?"

"You think the Queen would agree with this? After all she does want me to stay as safe as possible and this is the only place I've been on this planet and I think she intends to keep it that way." You'd ask smirking and he shrugged his shoulders, this was probably the only thing you'd be grateful for when it comes down to having a bodyguard close to your age.

"She doesn't have to find out, and besides I'll be with you, if anything gets out of hand I'll quickly get you to safety." He reassured and you looked back down at the paper and back at his light brown eyes and you'd give in and smile before handing the paper back. "

When do we leave? And for the record I can hold myself." You'd ask and Jaxby would shrug his shoulders playfully before sitting on the couch, placing his legs on the coffee table to rest he'd look back at your shrugging.

"Maybe after you change out of that outfit, I don't think they'll let anyone in like that." He'd say teasingly and you'd look down at your outfit before scoffing and throwing something light towards him and he'd laugh before placing the item on the table. You'd quickly make your way to your room and close the door behind you and you'd look through your chest of clothes hurriedly attempting to piece together a last minute outfit, only having an all black body suit with the back exposed capturing your attention.

' _Now what the hell was she thinking when she packed this outfit for me.'_ You thought to yourself while placing it on your bed and stripping out of your clothes and you'd quickly slip into the cotton like fabric which was stretchy and felt like lounge wear, looking in the full length mirror you'd gasp softly while looking at how the outfit clung onto your curves like a fitted glove. You'd quickly open your bedroom door to see Jaxby is something more comfortable which consisted of a suit with his dress shirt slightly unbuttoned and you looked at him and threw a thumbs up. He'd look towards your outfit and gave a thumbs up before you'd return to your room fully and you couldn't figure it out but you knew it was missing something.

You pondered at yourself standing in front of the mirror and Jaxby knocked at the doorframe and you turned slightly before he'd raise his eyebrows. "You're missing jewelry." He'd say and you'd agree mentally before rummaging through 2 more chests before finding a long gold chain which could connect to a choker and you looked over the material before placing it on. The chain hung from you neck and went down your back so it wouldn't appear as bland and you'd finally be contempt with your outfit and you grabbed your flats and slipped them on your feet and looked at Jaxby a smile slowly forming on your face.

"I'm ready.." You'd say taking a deep breath and he'd nod before grabbing his blaster and putting it in a holster under his suit jacket. Walking towards the door he'd open it slowly and let your walk through.

"Turn to your right." He'd say and you'd turn and begin walking, he'd catch up quickly as he'd go from a jog to a slow stride to match your pace, but as the two of you moved through the facility you couldn't help but still catch the presence of the First Order in the facility doing rounds of walking through the halls and you looked towards Jaxby almost asking a question but was cut off by one of the troopers approaching the two of you.

"Identification please." The trooper said and you'd hold a hand up to Jaxby and you cleared your throat.

"I'm Senator Y/N Lexar, representative of Planet Obscura, this is my personal guard Lieutenant Jaxby Fidot of planet Obscura. What might be the cause of you stopping us while on our journey?"You'd ask in the most professional voice you could think of and the trooper took a step back before bowing.

"M'lady, my apologies but we were ordered by General Hux and the Chancellor to do regular Identification Protocols to people to keep track of who is frequently travelling through the facility. You may carry on with the rest of your day." The trooper said as he stood at attention and you'd huff lightly before continuing your journey and looking back at Jaxby as he followed.

"I can't believe I'm actually going out for one, this is very exciting.." You'd whisper feeling yourself getting excited but you couldn't show him that side of you. Jaxby would only force out a laugh in response and you'd furrow your eyebrows towards him ass you guys made it out of the building, he hailed a driver and the flying car would stop as the chauffeur got out the car and jogged to the side where the two of you were standing and he opened the door for you and Jaxby to get in.

Once you settled into the chair you'd sigh before moving your hair out of the way and Jaxby would smooth out his jacket as the driver appeared back in the driver seat and he looked in the rear view mirror before tipping his hat.

"Where might I be taking you two?" He asked and Jaxby cleared his throat.

"We're going to the nightclub called 'Luminera'." Jaxby would say and the chauffeur would nod as the car began to drive into the city, you couldn't help but look out the window because you had never been in a car, and even though you've only seen the entire city of the New Republic only once you looked out the window as if it was your first time seeing it. The sun had just began to set so cities were turning the building lights on, making them shimmer in the night almost captivating you.

"Jaxby, where have you been outside of Obscura?" You'd ask and Jaxby would look up pondering for a moment having to think really hard, which to you had meant that he had traveled a lot.

"I've traveled to a lot of places, ever since I was a kid. My parents were the Royal Merchants for the former Queen- your mother." He'd say and you nodded absorbing the information he had told you.

"So you haven't always been a warrior?" You'd ask and he'd shake his head no, which surprised you because you didn't know what else he'd be, you thought all warriors started out young like you did.

"My parents are first generation citizens of Obscura so your sister was hesitant to have someone who wasn't a native as a warrior, and of course they still had ties to the First Order." He'd say and you'd nod. It would make sense for Valerie not to trust them even though she still has connections from our parents to the First Order so she doesn't want to sever ties so harshly.

"Tell me about yourself, the people of Obscura rarely hear about you, some even thought that your presence was a myth." He'd say jokingly and you'd frown slightly, looking down at your hands you nod slowly.

"Well, Queen Valerie wanted to keep my identity secret because we're the only Full Blooded Tymerians left, there are no more male Tymerians left and we're the only Tymerians of House Lexar, according to the books my father used to write, there were 6 houses of Tymerians across the planet whom carried different traits, and they all died off due to war and famine."

"So that's what the Jadeaux Decade was about? Mass extinction of Tymerians..."

"Yes, with every death of a Tymerian a field of Jeadeauxs would grow in their stead, or so my sister told me, but our first hand told us we were the last house and we'd have to start producing offsprings outside of the house in order to at least keep some form of the bloodline alive, but since we're the last two Queen Valerie vowed to keep me out of harm's way and I guess that meant keeping my identity hidden from everyone in the galaxy, but that won't last long now that the First Order and just about the whole galaxy knows.

"Well look on the brightside, if you're trying to stay hidden at least they don't know what you look like, well except for General Hux but even then it's not like he'll remember what you look like when he goes to describe you to his other colleagues." He'd say and you'd not slowly, still thinking about what'll happen if he was able to, you didn't know much about their system or how they worked in order to track people down but they must not be that good if they didn't find out of my whereabouts until now only because of a stupid meeting.

"Hey.."Jaxby would say before pausing and you'd look up slowly, he'd have a face of reassurance on it trying to think of something to ease your mind because unbeknownst to you your face was driver pale due to an impending anxiety attack. "Don't worry about it, your sister won't let it happen, them finding you I mean. So don't be upset, you're about to go to your first club anyways." Jaxby would say trying to light up the atmosphere and you'd give off a small smile before the car stopped and opened the door. 

You got out looking to see yourself on a platform high up in the air and your breath got hitched in your throat. You'd never been this high up before, clenching your fists together you looked over the edge and shuddered as a large, cool breeze flew up and hit you as you shuddered and moved away from the edge now rubbing your arms to produce any type of warmth on your bare arms and back and Jaxby laughed.

"That's an access way for vehicles to reach the platform, but I guess you found that out for yourself, let's get inside before you freeze yourself to death." Jaxby said as he directed you into the club and you'd look around in awe.

Fluorescent and Ultraviolet beams of light bounced off from different walls as a techno beat song played in the background, people danced all around eachother and we're drunk and high, you were captivated in lesser words. The music deafening to your ears and you could feel the bass in your chest looking to Jaxby who directed you through the large dancefloor of sweaty bodies on eachother to the VIP section and a bodyguard would open the large glass door as Jaxby directed you in, almost as soon as the door closed the volume of the music decreased tremendously. Not mute but you could now hear yourself think, Jaxby walked over to the window overlooking the club itself and sighed happily before looking back towards you.

You stood awkwardly before finding a spot on the couch and you'd settle in and he'd laugh at you. 

"How's your first impressions on the club?" Jaxby asked and you pursed your lips together before opening to speak but closed it quickly in order to choose the right words.

"It's loud, but very amazing so far, the people seem to have fun here." You'd say and Jaxby nodded.

"It's always loud here, and the people are either here to hide or to get high off of their asses." A female would say and you moved your head in the direction of the new voice and to your surprise your saw a female with tan skin and short platinum hair, she was wearing a dress that hugged her tightly and looked like the seams would burst if she picked something any smaller.

"Except for us, we just come here to lay off steam." Another voice said as he emerged from the room behind the main room with a smile, his skin was olive but he was rather tall and in decent attire.

"Oh" Was all you could manage out and Jaxby chuckled softly before turning his back away from the window and face the three of you guys.

"Forgive my friend, this is her first time to this planet. I'm Jaxby and this is Y/N" Jaxby said as you waved shyly now somewhat finding the ability to go mute.

"Aw, well you have so much to experience here, I'm Cheyenne and this is Keenan, we're regulars here." The female said as she'd sit on the couch but kept her distance from you seeing how quiet you were and probably nervous.

"It's nice to meet you, Cheyenne and Keenan." You said softly and Keenan would laugh before downing a glass of a brown substance and placing it on the table near a wall, Cheyenne looked towards you before her mouth gaped in awe.

"I'm sorry, but that dress is hot. Where'd you get it from?" Cheyenne would ask and you looked down and looked up at Jaxby who was engaging in a conversation with Keenan and you'd open your mouth to speak.

"A tailor on my homeplanet made it for me." You said and Cheyenne nodded, almost impressed.

"Well wherever you live, I might have to visit and buy some dresses because that is to die for, and that chain on the back is super cute!" She'd exclaim and you'd laugh now warming up to her, she offered a drink and you nodded taking a sip from the glass and almost instantly a large boom was heard and you moved your attention towards the window as an explosion was heard from the front of the club as intoxicated people moved back from the debris falling. Jaxby looked towards you and held a hand for you to stay there and you complied, Cheyenne was too afraid to move so instead got closer to you.

You could still see down on the floor from here and you saw six figures cloaked in all black walk through as a male with long, black robes walked in last looking around.

"That's Kylo Ren, and the Knights of Ren." Cheyenne would say her breath shaky as you stayed quiet only looking around and suddenly you felt a weird feeling in your toes, a tingling sensation that slowly made its way throughout your body, you had never experienced the feeling before and you'd place your glass down and was soon only able to hear your heartbeat and your breath that both started to quicken, every other sound drowned out except for a voice you had heard before when you were training.

'Where's Barbo Tusdand, the First Order Spy?" The male with the familiar vocoder said and you'd look around before slowly the noises would flood back into your ears as you looked around, soon hearing the cracking weapon of red, the fiery blade of destruction would swing down on a male before asking the question again and this time the following males would walk through the crowds and one would head up the stairs and opening the door looking at the 4 of you before standing there. You couldn't see his face but for some reason you found the pair of eyes looking towards you, clearing your dry throat you'd look down at your lap and returned the gaze towards the window tying not to make eye contact with him.

"If nobody brings the spy forward, people will die." The male on the bottom floor with the crackling weapon said as a body was thrown through the crowd by 2 of the cloaked soldiers. He'd fall on his knees before groaning out in pain, you couldn't hear much of the exchange of words before the weapon would go through his chest but your expression remained unchanged after watching a man die. You could hear Cheyenne gasp lightly before bury her face into your shoulder and soon, you felt the lingering eyes descend down the steps to meet the rest of the group to leave, and as soon as they left the tingling sensation you had disappeared. Sighing softly out of relief Jaxby looked towards you before moving to grab your shoulder that Cheyenne wasn't crying into and you looked up towards Jaxby.

"Are you okay, Y/N?" He asked and you nodded, surprisingly you weren't in shock, but you weren't perfectly fine, so of course you had to lie to get him to back off.

"Yea, I'm fine, I didn't see much of what happened." You said and Cheyenne lifted her face still contorted in shock.

"I just watched a man die, you didn't see it?" Cheyenne asked and you shook your head slowly, but you knew, you watched the whole thing and felt a weird feeling during the whole duration.

"I think we should go before they come back, Cheyenne."

"Agreed, come on Y/N..Keenan we can drop you and Cheyenne off, let's go before something else happens." Jaxby said grabbing your arm and you got up slowly and Cheyenne followed in pursuit while being guided by Keenan because she was still in shock to even move. The walk wasn't that long before the vehicle showed up and the driver opened the door as all 4 of you guys piled in and drove off, almost as soon as that happened you's run a hand through your hair out of stress and sighing softly.

"Here's our contact information, in case you want to hang out again, you two are decent people who aren't shady on this planet." Keenan said handing Jaxby the information and he placed it on his data pad nodding.

The ride was fairly short to their place, living near the middle of the city where it seems to stay busy, the car stopped and Keenan opened the door and helped Cheyenne out before looking back in.

"Hey, Y/N..Sorry that you experienced that as your first experience in this city. It doesn't happen that often, this planet is neutral grounds for the First Order and the Resistance during their war so a lot of traitors come here looking for places to lay low..."He'd trail off and you'd nod while fiddling with your fingers.

"Yea, that makes sense, Cheyenne, I hope you sleep well tonight. We'll hangout soon." You say and she would only nod quickly in response before Keenan sighed.

"Alright, you guys get home safely, we'll chat later." Keenan would say as he closed the door behind him and the car would take off heading towards the Senatorial Complex. The ride was quiet and Jaxby noticed that your leg was bouncing quickly ad you continued fiddling with your fingers and looking out the window.

_"You saw the whole thing, didn't you?"_

You were brought out of your daze and faced the male raising your eyebrows out of confusion.

"Can you repeat that please? I kinda zoned out for a moment." You'd say and he give a disappointing look before inhaling slowly to repeat what he said.

"I said you saw the whole thing, didn't you?"

"Of course not, I was too scared to even look up after feeling those pair of eyes form one of the masked men at the door." You say hoping he'd believe you, he didn't ask anymore questions after that so the rest of the ride was spent in silence before the car came to a halt and Jaxby got out before helping you out and he thanked the driver and gave him a hefty tip before he escorted you through the building to your living quarters.

The door opened as you walked in and took the chain off and placed it on a nearby table, Jaxby already kicking his shoes off and having them in hand he began to retreat to the guest room.

"I'm going to go shower and do my daily check in with T'lek so I'll be awake in my room if anything goes wrong, Goodnight Princess." He'd say before closing the door and you'd sigh softly before retreating to your own room and you get in the shower trying to wash away the thoughts with warm water, but all you could see was the weapon impaling the male through his chest, getting frustrated you got out the shower and put on clothes to sleep in which consisted of a shirt and some bottoms and you'd get in bed hoping to go to sleep soon...

~

After a couple hours of dozing in and out of sleep you finally went to sleep but it wouldn't last long once you endured a nightmare, something you rarely had.

The environment was dark, but snow was falling from a large circular opening, but you couldn't see beyond the opening, your knees bleeding from a presumed forced landing on your knees and you could see the red tainting the snow, feeling the red substance leaking from your nose and mouth you'd force yourself to get up and pain shot through your body. 

Yelping out you'd clench onto your side before looking around your environment you realized there was nowhere to go, now accepting that you were meant to stay in this area but only before hearing the crackling weapon ignite, you could only hear your breath again before seeing the blade through your chest, just like the male from the club, an agonizing scream escaped your lips.

'You should've stayed, here with me.'

Shooting up from the dream you'd be covered in sweat and hyperventilating, the moonlight seeping in from the halfway closed balcony door made your skin glisten from the sweat. You didn't know what time it was and a voice had nearly startled you to death.

 _'You can't sleep either?'_ The voice, warmer and unlike the male voice from the previous event you were still trying to figure out had made you jump lightly you'd clutch onto your chest before catching your breath, placing your back onto the headboard of the bed you'd bring your knees up to your chest as the wind blew in from the opened door, cooling you off.

'Who are you? How are you in my head?' You'd ask mentally still not sure how this worked.

 _'I don't know how I'm in my head, but to be fair you were in mine first.'_ The male responded and you'd tighten your lips now pondering over what this thing even was..A mind link? Some sort of effect from a food poisoning?

'What even is this? How was I in your head first?' Your questions was rambling on in your head and you didn't get a response right away, hoping the person on the other side of the conversation was just busy. Or maybe it was delayed?

But soon 5 minutes turned into 2 hours and you gave up and laid back down tossing and turning for the remainder of the night.

~

_Last Edited May 25th, 2020 11:25 A.M_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro. My mind can't grasp onto how my laptop sounds like a rocket...


	5. There's No Normal.

Acronyms: Y/S/C= Your Skin Color, Y/B/S= Your Body Shape, Y/H/T= Your Hair Texture

Trigger Warning(s): Slight violence (?)

Word Count: 4,592 Words

~

The bright lights and chirping flying animals had awoken you out of your sleep. Eyes heavy and feeling groggy as ever you'd tilt your head to see your room door cracked open. A light groan escaped your lips as Jaxby walked in almost concerned until he saw you had just woke up.

"I'm assuming you're not a morning person." He said and you would nod slightly not giving a verbal response. But you did of course roll back over and place a pillow on your head still trying to grasp onto who was talking to you last night.

Your thoughts were interrupted by Jaxby pulling the pillow off of you and placing it on the floor. Lights now flooding into your eyes, you'd wince slightly while squinting to see his figure until your pupils could adjust to the light change.

"M'Lady, you can't sleep in forever. You have another meeting to attend. This one however is less, crowded, lunch with a couple manufacturers, traders and of course..." Jaxby said and you furrowed your eyebrows, confused as ever.

"They're acting as if I'm a queen. I'm simply a representative to them, why must they have a lunch meeting and invite me?And who else? You started trailing off. " You protested and Jaxby could only chuckle in response the weight in your bed shifted as he sat on the edge and proceeded to fix the shoe lace to his boots.

"TheFirstOrder- Because, M'lady. You are a new representative of the council, perhaps they want to get to know you." He'd rush the beginning of his sentence but by the time he went to explain it was back to normal speed.

"If the First Order is there then they want to know about my planet.." You'd say, of course your military tactics kicked in at this point and Jaxby would hesitate before nodding in agreement.

"I know M'Lady.. They're very persistent, but T'lek and Queen Valerie notified me of the meeting, General Hux was urging for an alliance. . ." Jaxby said and your eyes widened, a wave of nervousness rushed over before looking back at him.

"She said yes?" You'd ask almost cutting him off. He'd shake his head in response and you'd sigh in relief.

"It seems to be a general liking and gravitational pull towards you from the higher ranking leaders.." He'd said and you'd almost gag.

"Hux...likes me?" You'd ask and he'd shrug his shoulders.

"Your guess is just as good as mine. But T'lek suspects something going on. He said during the meeting that he wouldn't stop bringing you up with discussions of an alliance. Kylo Ren seems to have taken an interest as well, so be careful, we don't know what they have discussed with their Supreme Leader." Jaxby would say and you shook your head is disbelief, the one time you leave the planet; the only time you leave the planet and you have men taking an interest in you.

You would reluctantly nod understanding what he said and a soft sigh was heard before Jaxby looked back and saw you rubbing your temples trying not to get a headache from all the information she had to process.

"Okay, give me a minute, I'll go shower and get dressed." And with that Jaxby nodded and left the room closing the door. Once you were back in complete silence you'd look around and grip onto the edge of the plush bed, you could stay here forever if you wanted to but you knew you couldn't. Your feet swung off the bed touching the cold marble flooring and you'd sucked in a breath of air before getting up and rushing to the bathroom. The shower was quickly turned on and the steam rushed into the cold atmosphere of the bathroom, taking off your clothes you could barely catch a peak at your body. . . Y/s/c (y/b/s) being blurred by the steam fogging up the mirror. You'd sigh softly before turning to face the shower and getting in.

Y/H/T hair would sit under the faucet of the shower for a moment so you could gather your thoughts they were all over the place especially since you had no idea what was going on. Soon after, you pressed your forehead onto the slate stone wall and would exhale softly and soon the sound of the water faded away only hearing your breath you could hear another set of breaths matching yours.

"Are you the one doing this?" He'd ask and your eyes opened in shock as you looked up and around and only saw darkness, of course they was extremely embarrassing because you were naked but hopefully whatever you saw was what the person saw.

You were at a loss for words before clearing your throat trying to figure out what to say. "I want to know who you are." You'd say, your breath shaky because you still had no idea what was going on and soon you heard 2 more distinct sets of breaths and heartbeats. Now you were even more afraid because you had no idea what you have done, what if they could see you. . . the thought was nerve wrecking.

The male didn't respond for some time until the eerie sound followed through your ears as if he was an apparition. "This is weird, I can feel your fear from where I am. . . are you close?" He'd ask and you were now scared shitless after you heard that he knew how you were feeling. You'd quickly shut your eyes closed and soon the noise of the water hitting the floor flooded back into your ears. Opening your eyes you'd see that you were back in the shower but this time the water was stinging. Looking down your saw a shard of glass from the mirror in your hand which gripped it hard enough to the point where a long cut was embedded in your hand and so was the series of cuts on your arms and thighs. 

Sucking in a breath of air sharply you were brought back to your senses to find yourself still leaning against the wall of the shower and a soft knock was heard. 

"M'lady you have 15 minutes." Jaxby would say and you'd quickly look down and see nothing but the faded scars. You sighed in relief before grabbing the rag and began to clean yourself ,still stunned by the events that had happened you had lost track of the time but soon wrapped up your shower and got out. The towel was nearby and you walked out into your room putting on a dress that had fit the description of the event. 

A red shimmering dress which fitted tightly and represented the elegance of your planet had fitted your taste most, but you did struggle to get it on. Finally biting the bullet you called out for Jaxby and he'd open the door with his blaster in his hand to his side but when he realized that there was no threat he would holster the blaster and walk up to you. Seeing you were struggling he'd asses what needed to be done and would help. This didn't make it any better seeing that the dress was halfway past your ass and your breasts were threatening to spill out of the dress that partially covered it.

"Don't worry, Princess. I got you." He'd mutter out before snapping the dress in place and soon you were dressed and you sighed before looking towards Jaxby. " Thanks, Jaxby." You'd say and he'd nod before handing you a pair of flats and you placed them on your feet.

"No problem, now lets go." His voice wasn't stern or anything of that nature but you could tell that he really wanted to get this event over with and who could blame him? You were dreading every moment leading up to it.

The two of you left the room and he led the way towards the outside of the building and soon towards a car, the two of you getting in and the driver would speed off towards the destination. Looking out of the window you would see 2 stormtroopers on speeder bikes next to the car and you'd look over to Jaxby and he'd nod.

"They insisted that you were escorted, for your safety, M'lady." He'd say and you'd roll your eyes knowing he would only say that because he knew that people would've been listening such as the driver. The ride wasn't long however, maybe 10 minutes and the location was beautiful. . . It seemed as if you were home, the classic castle styled aesthetic behind the restaurant amazed you. 

Jaxby helped you out of the car and there were stormtroopers in groups of 4 in the area and waiters were busying themselves to accommodate some of the high ranking leaders that ate here. You'd begin to twiddle with your fingers and Jaxby looked towards you before the troopers led you and him to the area.

"Hey, there's nothing to be afraid of, I got your back." He'd say lowly and you'd nod feeling slightly reassured but of course you wouldn't doubt your own fighting skills. Your arms smoothed out your dress as you'd tilt your head up and would begin walking, Jaxby was right on your heels with a hand softly guiding you on the small of your back. You'd watch your environment as troopers were stopping what they were doing and stood at attention, it wasn't until your reached an arc which led to steps leading up and you'd look at Jaxby and he'd nod letting you know that it was okay. 

Taking a deep breath you'd put one foot in front of the other and Jaxby got in front of you and ascended the steps quickly and by the time you reached the top 6 men covered in dark clothing had moved to block the way forwards, and you knew you had saw them before. It was the knights from the club the previous night. You'd raise an eyebrow softly before looking at the men's stature they gripped onto their weapons as if they were ready to attack the both of you at any moment.

"Ren tell your pesky dogs to stand down." Hux would say in a highly irritated tone and not a moment later the men would stand down and make a pathway for you. Looking at them cautiously you peered over to Jaxby and he'd nod and you'd make your way forward.

"What a way to greet guests." You'd say while advancing towards the table where Hux was situated and Kylo Ren was standing in the corner of the room.

"You'd have to excuse Ren and his banner of uncivilized men. . . They don't know better." Hux would say and you scoffed in amusement before hearing him struggle for breath, you were slightly confused and when you looked around you saw that everyone else was still acting normal and calm. 

"Are you alright, General Hux?" You'd ask and he'd nod quickly before pointing towards a chair and you'd slowly move towards it and Jaxby pulled it out for you and you'd sit before Jaxby took a couple steps back and Hux would soon gain his composure and sit down.

"That is quite the dress you've got on, Senator Lexar." Hux would say and you'd force a small smile onto your face. 

"Why thank you, General Hux, it's one of the many dresses I own."

"We've spoken with your queen." Hux would begin and you looked towards him, not knowing what to expect but you played along, cautiously picking your words of course.

"I'm aware." You'd respond blankly before grabbing a glass of water and bringing it to your lips.

"We discussed a possible rekindled alliance, but the queen said it was inevitably your decision since you are her representative you also seem to give her the best advice and she trusts your judgement." Hux would say and you'd nod slowly before placing the glass back down on the table and you'd sigh softly a weird feeling had formed at the balls of your feet and began to rise and flood throughout your whole body but you'd shake it off only thinking it was the jitters.

"I'm sorry, General Hux but if that's why you invited me here you'll be sorry to hear my response." You'd say and Hux would nod softly while he began to eat his food, you saw Kylo Ren shift in your peripherals and you'd look over there quickly before returning your glare to Hux. A soft sigh escaped your lips before bringing a hand to the side of your temple.

"It's nothing that won't invade your alliance with the Galactic Republic, I assure you. Just weapons, and soldiers for the First Order. We've ran the statistics and it's shown that when Obscura and the First Order had an alliance the people were. . . more enforced and more wars were won."

"My people are not weapons, General Hux." You warned before continuing to eat your salad and he'd nod in agreement which took you by surprise. Soon the room fell into an uncomfortable silence before another voice spoke.

"Is it true that everyone on that planet is trained in combat?" The metallic and monotonous voice would ask and you moved your head into the direction of where it came from, coming face to face with Kylo Ren, you'd shake your head no before returning your gaze to the plate.

"Everyone on the planet has the option to train, but it's usually at a young age where the teachings are more effective. But since our planet is peaceful we don't over recruit warriors." 

"And what about you, Senator Lexar. . . Are you trained to fight? To kill?" Kylo would asked and the air felt tensed around you, swallowing hard you'd look back towards Kylo Ren, your mouth thinned into a confused look. You wanted to answer but you knew not to give them too much information to use against you and the planet.

"How about we focus on the topic at hand, which is the alliance that I don't think is needed." You'd begin before turning your head back to Hux and he'd nod. "I'm sorry General Hux, but there's no need for an alliance with the First Order, we do not implement violence as the past leaders had." You said referencing your parents but they wouldn't know that you were their daughter, that you was a princess. 

"We can guarantee your planet safety, protection.." Hux would begin and you cut him off by placing your fork down on the ground. "Protect the planet from what, General Hux? Are you implying that you'd rage war on our planet?" You'd Inquire and Hux shook his head no before Kylo made his way around the table and towards you. 

Your glare followed him with each heavy step he took soon the same unstable sword would ignite as he held it to your neck. Jaxby out of instinct reached for his blaster but the Knights of Ren trained their weapons on him. You, however stood easy and calm. The heat from the saber kissing your neck with each spark that landed there, your breath was steady as you peered into the slits of his mask, assuming that's where his eyes would be and you'd roll your eyes slowly and look forwards.

"I'd expect you to act a little less feral." You'd say before the saber would retract back into the hilt and you'd sigh in relief mentally before your hand went to reach for the burn mark on your neck, it would sting but of course it wouldn't be anything you hadn't experienced before.

'Goodluck trying to hide that, Princess.' The metallic voice said in your head and you showed no reaction, but your hand slowly left the area and you'd grab your cup of water and drunk more of it. How could he possibly be able to communicate to you through your mind, your father was the only one who could do that, he must be some sort of force user.

Your head flooded with thoughts to the point where you could barely focus on one thought alone, different voices with difference scenarios but soon you'd shut it all off by opening your mouth to talk.

"If that's all I wished to be excused from this restaurant. Seems like your bargaining didn't go as planned." You'd rushed to get out of your chair, dropping your shawl in the process but you didn't bother to turn back to get it. Heading to the exit the Knights of Ren still had their weapons ready to be used and blocked you off from Jaxby but you still had a calm facade, Jaxby nodded slowly before moving out of the way and you looked back at Kylo Ren who only looked towards you and Hux as if someone had just killed someone he loved dearly.

"I said I'd like to be excused. . . that means move." You'd say louder and the Knights would look up towards Kylo and moved out of the way. You'd sigh in relief and would descend the steps with the dress fluttering behind you, anxious to leave Jaxby was hot on your heels.

"Are you okay. M'lady?" He asked and you looked towards him with an obvious look of agitation, your hands were shaking as you let out a shaky breath.

"What did my sister tell them? They expected me to agree and I nearly got my head cut off for saying otherwise." You'd ask and Jaxby held onto your shoulder and stopped you from walking, he then moved you to a corner of the room and would look around softly.

"She did expect you to say yes. T'lek advised her to do something less compromising to your identity. I don't know what they threatened her with but it must be something bad if they were banking on you to say yes." Jaxby said and you'd nod before reaching up for the burn mark once more. You'd look back towards the staircase and shuddered slightly, now realizing how close you were to dying, but something had stopped him from doing so. Perhaps it was just a scare tactic, after all you weren't really afraid of Kylo until that event so he succeeded in scaring the ever-loving fuck out of you.

"Get me out of here, Jaxby.." You'd say softly and he'd look at you in a confused manner because he didn't hear what you said. It wasn't until you lifted your head slightly for him to see the tears building up in Y/E/C eyes that you were in distress.

"I said. . . get me out. . . of here." Your muttered out before hearing the various steps of the Knights and Jaxby would nod as he grabbed ahold of your arm and aided you into getting out of the restaurant and into a transporter.

Once the door closed behind you, you'd sink into the seat before going into a silent cry, and you knew yourself you weren't crying because of you being sad, you were far from feeling sadness. The emotion you had felt more like built up anger towards your sister and how she treated you; As if you were disposable, a bargaining chip something that'll aid in keeping the First Order off of her back. And it broke you because you were her younger sister, and heir unless she decided to procreate which she had no intentions of doing because she practically raised you as her own.

Jaxby didn't say anything during the entirety of the ride, only wanting you to get your emotions out, he decided to give you privacy and sat in the front of the transporter and would close the partition leaving you to yourself. 

The ride back felt painful with each longing minute, you grew to hate this situation you were in. You wanted to go home.

Jaxby opened the door helping you out and surprisingly your eyes weren't puffed or swollen form crying, but you did have a reddened nose. Not waiting for Jaxby to close the door behind you, you had already began the journey back to your shared quarters. You wanted to be alone.

The 5 minute walk through the compound was awkward, but only because you knew Jaxby wanted to say something but respected you and didn't want to put you in anymore of a funk.

"What is it that you have to say, jaxby?" You'd ask turning to face him and he'd halt in his tracks before swallowing slowly.

"If you want, I can contact Queen Valerie for you guys to talk, because it seems as if this whole thing is a communication issue." He'd say and you'd ponder for a moment before opening the door to quarters and you'd nod slowly. 

"Yes, that would be beneficial to the situation, if we were on the same page, maybe that event would've flowed better." You said and he would nod, closing the door behind the two of you. You instantly kicked off the flats that you crammed your feet in and went to your room, closing it behind you.

You knew you didn't want to talk to her, she could've gotten you killed had if not been for the fact that Kylo Ren held back for some reason, and it was running through your head for a while. When you sat on the bed all you could think of was the sound of the mythical lightsaber that sounded like it was going to explode at any moment. The light sparks coming from the sword hitting and stinging the side of your neck was a weird singing feeling you hadn't felt before.

You didn't know that your hand was on the wound until Jaxby knocked on the door before opening it and you'd quickly removed the hand and looked over to him. He'd point to the living room notifying you that the queen- your sister was on the holocommunicator. Swallowing your pride you rose form your bed and headed over towards the couch to sit down. You could see her head before you rounded the table to come face to face with her, looking over to Jaxby he was in the corner of the room to ensure that you didn't feel crowded.

"I suppose you're wondering why I requested to speak with you, Your highness." You would begin and Valerie nodded before removing the crown from her head and sighing softly.

"Y/N, you don't have to use formalities when you're talking to me, I've told you this." She'd say completely ignoring your question. Cursing under your breath you looked down momentarily to gather your words together and then you brought your head back up to look at her.

"I had the meeting with the First Order today. . ." You'd begin and Valerie would nod as a smile appeared on her face, it wasn't large and gaping as if she kissed someone for the first time, but more subtle.

"Oh really? And how did that go?" She asked and you shook your head. Reluctantly wanting to talk to her but Jaxby was right, the two of you needed to be on the same page before the feral dog that the First Order refuses to put on a leash impales you with the red glow stick.

"Kylo Ren almost decapitated me, due to my rejection of the alliance. They were speaking so confidently as if I was going to say yes because you said yes. Valerie, this isn't right. . . Why are you trying to make an alliance with them?" You'd ask and she'd just keep staring not knowing what to say.

"It's not that I said yes to their alliance, Y/N. You know I don't want to, especially since we're with the Galactic Republic now. But now that we've became a very public planet more people want to make alliances because of out warriors. You know I don't want to, but now we're being seen as a threat and we need more protection." She'd say and you'd roll your eyes before standing up, a loud scoff cutting her off and she'd stop talking and looked to you.

"Bullshit, we can take anyone down even if they had armies. What does the First Order have on you were it's imperative that we rekindle the alliance, Valerie." You demanded and she'd change her facial expression, being the queen and all she did feel threatened in that moment about the demand her sister gave her.

"Watch you tone and know your place, Y/N. I am your queen and you will not speak to me in that manner." She'd say, her tone completely changing from the sweet and loving sister that you knew to a cold, authoritative tone. A sarcastic laugh would leave your mouth before looking over towards Jaxby. 

"One moment you said to drop the formalities and now you're telling me to know my place? Weren't you the same one who either gave me the option to do this or lead the planet while you did this? Wasn't that you?" You'd ask and she'd glare towards you, her hazel eyes glaring into your own.

"Watch it, Y/N" She warned and you shook your head, she and T'lek knew that this would be an issue because when someone didn't agree with you you tended to stray off and beat to the sound of your own drum. A natural leader at heart like your Mother, very headstrong and aggressive when it came to getting your point across, confident and never lacking faith, never backing down from a challenge. This made your older sister adore you, yet see you as a threat to her crown.

"No, we are NOT allying with the First Order. Now you either say that to General Hux's face or I will.." You said trailing off and your sister leaned forward and raised an eyebrow.

"Or you will what, Y/N?" She tested, but the only reason that you stopped talking was because you had to stop yourself before saying something that you wouldn't be able to take back. An awkward silence fell over the two of you before you looked up towards her and clenched your jaw.

"I will leave this kingdom, abandon my family title and start my own." You'd say and a small laugh left her mouth before shaking her head.

"Y/N you're so naive, this kingdom alone took thousands of cycles, tens of generations to build from the ground. You can't just simply start a kingdom on your own like its a garden. And if you threaten to commit treason one more time and I will strip you of your title. This conversation is over, I'm disappointed in you, Y/N." She'd say before the call ended and you looked down at your lap before standing up, walking towards your room you looked back to Jaxby.

"Don't bother checking in on me, I'm going to sleep." You'd say and he nodded but in all actuality you were going to sneak out.

Closing the door behind you, you quickly went to your chest and began to rummage for some pants and a tunic with a jacket.

Placing the articles of clothing on, you grabbed your boots and opened your window, the drop was nearly 4 feet of the ground, something that wouldn't hurt you too much if you jumped off, Sitting on the window sill you'd swing your legs over to face the city and with one swift motion you hopped off and into the grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler Chapter(s) coming in the near future until I can get a concrete plot going. Sorry ! :( Also I'm going to try and get a consistent posting schedule up, probably every Saturday at 9pm EST. Love You Guys !


	6. His New Infatuation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren continues his mission despite the relatively new and first encounter with the Mysterious Senator of Obscura and Hux's possible feelings and intentions towards her. This results in Ren trying to scour more knowledge on the planet Obscura and the Tymerians that inhabit it. Hux reveals a future plan to Supreme Leader involving the elimination of posed threats to the First Order and a BB unit is found on Jakku with the missing piece of the location of the final Jedi.

Warnings: Creepy Kylo, Sexually Driven Kylo, Smut(Masturbation)

Word Count: 4,003

He would watch the female leave the room before moving his glare over to Hux who was furious. In a rage of fits he stormed over to the cloaked male.

"Your little temper tantrum has surely done it for us now, Ren." Hux would spat out before Kylo Ren turned towards the chair and saw the small shawl that the senator had left behind. Of course after Hux finished his sentence Kylo wouldn't pay no mind to him, almost pushing him out of the way Ren made his way over to the chair to pick up the black sheer shawl. His leather hand gripping onto the thin laced material before lifting his helmet up and looking towards the High Ranking Ginger that he hated with a passion.

"I want the stormtroopers to keep a close eye on her, and her guard. I want to know everything that she does and doesn't do. I want to know her schedule, when she meets with the Chancellor, intercept her calls with the Queen." He'd say before his enclosed fist with the shawl dangling over began to shake as he got angry, his breathing got heavier and more uneven before turning towards his Knights.

"I want you, Cardo and Ushar to stay here, keep me informed on this Senator. . ." Kylo would say lowly, his voice so deep that the voice coder barely registered it, but the Knights understood him clearly. This would make Hux stand there, raging. His own hands clutching into fists, he had a plan in order to make the Senator say yes but it was so rudely interrupted by the Force User's reckless and feral capabilities. Natural instincts getting ahead of him

Of course Kylo read his every thought that would scramble across the scrawny Ginger's cerebrum. A smirk went across Kylo's face but luckily it was hidden by the mask, not letting go of the shawl he'd move his free hand into the air which resulted in Hux flying into a wall and falling onto the ground.

"Is there anything else that needs to be said, Hux?" Kylo would say, putting a threatening tone behind the inquiry, he always knew Hux had a lot to say but never the guts to say it, it's what he hated the most about him. Hux struggling to get on his feet would sputter for a few moments before looking Ren through the slits of his helmet. 

Ren found it amusing, seeing him get all red and frustrated, with his orange hair disheveled

"Do not get in the way of my plans, Ren. Supreme Leader Snoke wouldn't want to hear how you completely ruined this one." He'd say and Kylo would tense up momentarily, he knew Hux would threaten to tell Snoke how he ruined their plan of getting Obscura to rekindle the alliance by almost decapitating the main person who would've made it happen. 

Still standing there the silence would become louder than the busying environment below them, it wasn't until Kylo realized that he needed to find out more about the Senator that brought him back to his sense. He wouldn't bother saying anything else to Hux knowing that he knew exactly what to say to get under his skin. The knights already had their orders and the ones who weren't ordered to stay on Hosnian Prime which were Trudgen, Ap'lek and Cardo had followed Kylo down the steps and out of the restaurant, they got on the Buzzer, the ship for the Knights and Ren went to his Command Shuttle. 

They were heading back to Ilum, the location of the Starkiller Base so Kylo could report to Snoke of his findings, well in this case. . . Senator Lexar's decision. Which of course Hux would ensure Snoke was only temporary and he'd pull some strings or whatever he was useful for in order to get her to say yes. The Engine purred loudly as Kylo started up his ship, his gloved hand tossing the shawl onto the passenger seat before tightly gripping the handles. Flipping a few switches and twisting a few nozzles he'd set the coordinates for Ilum and would take off.

It only took a few moments for the ship to exit the atmosphere, space travel wasn't so new to him seeing he had done it for a while, for a while his main objective was to find the last piece of the Jedi, the last one which was Luke Skywalker. A legend and myth to those who don't think to believe that all that he did and aided in was false or simply a made up story. Just thinking about the man made him irritated so he'd quickly think of something else.

The ship would go through hyperspace before he turned around in his chair to get off of it and stretch. The slow hiss could be heard as he took off his helmet and placed it on the chair looking to the shawl in the process.He had around 15 to 30 minutes of time to spare, and there was nothing on this ship to do that he hadn't done countless times before.

Taking off a glove his rough and calloused hand reached for the soft laced shawl, scooping it in his hand he'd walk over to another set of seats, sitting down. He analyzed it, seeing the delicate material sewn together to make intricate patterns, it wasn't anything like he had seen before. Obscura was an unknown planet to him and well, everyone. The only one who would know anything about the planet would be the older more higher ranked Officers who served in the old wars and of course, Supreme leader Snoke. But alas, Snoke only spoke to him about how versatile their warriors were, especially the royal family.

Ren had been alone since the disposal of his last toy and he had so much built up. . .stress and strain that he knew it was prohibiting him from working at his best. And it was something about the shawl that drew him closer towards it. He'd stared at the thin material hesitating on what he wanted to do, but finally he gave in. 

The heavy cape would fall onto the seat next to him as he'd slouch in it to give him a better leverage, lazily holding out a hand he'd force pull a chest that he could rest his feet on. Next was the surcoat and the under tunic, all piled onto the seat next to him. Now he was only in his long sleeved tunic and his pants. He could already feel his member hardening just from thinking of all the built up frustration and anger, his hand with the shawl would curl up into a fist before he'd shove the material into his face taking a deep whiff of her scent.

It was something that would be hard to forget from that moment on. He could pinpoint the origin of the scent, almost like an earthy scent. When he'd think long enough he could pinpoint it to cedar wood, or maybe even pine trees during a rain storm. It was such an intoxicating scent that blended so well together, it now drove him crazy, his hand unknowingly unbuckling the bottoms and stroking his rock hard member.

His mind already raced to the first encounter, how she stood. Fearlessly, as if she had nothing to lose, as if she wasn't scared of getting her head cut off. In that moment in time, it turned him on and he hadn't felt that way in a while, he knew someway, somehow he was going to get her to be his. 

His movements were gaining speed as his grip tightened around his member, his breathing would get uneven as he think more of the senator. How she demanded the Knights of Ren to move so much authority was in her voice that if he didn't know any better Hux would've thought she was the actual Queen of Obscura. He had never exchanged words with a woman who held so much dominance, besides Phasma.

Sweat dripped down the side of his face before he took another whiff of the shawl now trying to imagine the Senator, bent over and at his disposal. He was now completely feral as loud uneven grunts escaped his lips and he would buck his hips up. Now imagining that he was pile driving the female until she could see through walls, imagining what her moans and screams would sound like, how her body would look if that pesky dress wasn't in the way. He wasn't the only one who thought that, and he knew. . . Some of the knights had also been astounded by her demeanor and how she carried herself, that dress also did nothing to the least when it came to concealing her figure.

". . .Fuck" Kylo muttered out but it was slightly muffled from the shawl crumpled up over his nose, and the other hand ever so aggressively working at his erection he couldn't contain himself. Thankfully nobody else was on the ship but him, it used to be his toy but he had to rid himself of the distraction for the sake of himself. 

He couldn't even get her first name, only Senator Lexar. . . Unknown to the galaxy, especially the First Order, just like her planet. So mysterious and he wanted her all to himself. He could imagine her on top of him taking control over him, he'd watch her make him feels things he'd never thought he could experience.

His pace quickened as he drew closer and closer to his climax, he knew it wouldn't be long before he'd have to force grab a rag or something that could sop up his mess since the senator wasn't there to clean it up herself; with her mouth. 

His breathing would get quicker and more out of sync with his strokes, now sloppy as he wanted to just cum. He could see her, on her knees with his cock in her mouth, moving it away it'd make a loud pop noise before she'd crawl up his chest and even though she had talked while he was in the room, he didn't catch her voice enough to know who it was the next time he heard it, but what he was seeing there was no need for her to speak. All of the speaking was done in her body language, the way she crawled up to him, the way her eyes slowly drunk in the image of him laid out on the bed to her disposal, the way her fingers slowly trailed up and down his torso, tracing the scars and semi healed wounds from battle. He wanted her to be his.

It wasn't until a loud reaction of him moaning out brought him to reality once more, with his salty seed shooting from his tip. As a precaution he'd get a rag using the force to cover his member to reduce clean up. When he finished he realized a large weight had been lifted from his chest, the stress had temporarily disappeared and he was panting, covered in sweat. The only thing on his mind now was Senator Lexar, he needed her and badly now he wasn't going to do anything else that would dig a deeper hole with the First Order when it came down to them rekindling the alliance.

He'd dress himself rather quickly throwing everything on and just in time he'd hear the soft beeping from the system notifying the pilot that they'd be soon exiting hyperspeed. He needed to clear his mind of these thoughts before Snoke could read them because he'd see it as another distraction and would see to it that he was dealt with accordingly, his toy certainly had suffered a harsher fate.

Flipping a couple switches he'd put the ship in manual control as the ship jolted slightly before heading into the atmosphere of Ilum, with the Buzzer behind him, he needed to put the Senator into the back of his mind, he needed to focus on business. . . that just so happens to deal with her. 

Kylo shook his head at the thought while placing the helmet back onto his head, the hissing now turning into a soft click to ensure that the helmet was on and secured. . . Once he landed in the docking bay the ramp would lower itself onto the ground and he'd walk out, engineers looking at him as if he was a deity. Paying them no mind he would start the semi long stride towards the room where he'd be conversing with Supreme Leader Snoke. The rest of the knights following in pursuit as they'd walk through the varying halls of the base. Although Kylo knew most of these halls like it was nothing it still had some getting used to. . . The meeting room with Snoke was on the same level so there was no need for taking the elevator.

Around 5 minute for so had passed and they'd round the corner to a door that stood out form the rest of the doors that they had passed and Kylo would turn to face the 3 knights that weren't ordered to stay on Hosnian Prime.

"Stay here, stay alert. I don't want any engineers or Hux to listen in on the conversation." He'd say and the knights would give nods in compliance. It was although they barely spoke he knew it was only in public where they'd do that. During sparring of course they'd converse almost all the time, mainly through the force.

Opening the door Kylo would walk in, the room was dark at first nothing but stone and metal creating the room itself. He wasn't afraid but he was slightly on edge because there was no telling what Hux had said to Snoke. 

Almost as soon as he finished that thought a blue apparition appeared of Snoke sitting on his throne, a scowl on his face did nothing for his deformed look, but Kylo knew not to think those things. He was smarter than that, he knew not to test his master especially with the news that'll certainly upset him.

"Master of the Rens, what's the reasoning for this meeting?" Snoke would ask as Kylo immediately went into a bow, on one knee to show his loyalty.

"Obscura, its leader and representative senator have failed to agree with the terms for an alliance." He'd say through the helmet's modulator and Snoke shook his head softly before going into a small laugh.

"When will these Tymerians understand that I'm going easy on them? Tell them to agree with the terms of feel the wrath of the First Order." Snoke would say and the hissing from the door could be heard and although Kylo didn't turn around to see who it was he'd know.

"Ah. . . General Hux." Snoke would say as the footsteps from the heavy boots could be heard as Hux stopped next to Ren, he had somewhat of a confident facade on his face despite their loss which would hopefully be temporary. He had fixed his Orange hair so it would look slicked back as usual, his beard freshly combed. 

"Supreme Leader Snoke, I'm assuming Kylo Ren has informed you of their response?" Hux would ask and Snoke would just sit there for a moment before nodding.

"Indeed my apprentice has. These Tymerians aren't like their predecessors, more headstrong and. . . confident." He'd say before Kylo lifted an eyebrow underneath his helmet, wanting to learn more about these Tymerians.

"Who were these predecessors, Master?" Kylo would ask and a scoff could be heard form under Hux's breath, he seemed a bit unamused in the Apprentice's lack of knowledge on the race of humanoids.

"Tymerians and the lineage goes far back, estimated to be alive during the New Sith Wars and the Fall of the Old Republic. . ." He'd begin and Kylo glared over towards Hux before turning back to Snoke. Kylo would then sop up the information to try and gain an advantage over the Queen and her Representing Senator.

"The current queen of Obscura, Queen Valerie oldest heir to the late King Xandor and Queen Leviyana comes from that long lineage of the force sensitive Tymerians, which are the royals of the planet, had cut the ties with the First Order around the time of the passing of her parents, the alliance that they had made way before you were born, an alliance to train the elite of the armies the Elite First Order Troopers, and my guard troopers There's rumors of another. . .heir, but until you and Hux can find them she is the only Tymerian left." Snoke would say before raising a finger towards Hux and he'd swallow harshly before bowing.

"Supreme Leader, I'm assuming that Kylo Ren has made you aware of the temporary feat?" Hux would ask and Snoke nodded slowly before lowering the shaking finger, he was getting old, frail. He would soon need to be replaced which is why Kylo Ren was his apprentice.

"Yes, he has. What is your plan in order to get us closer to acquiring more of their warriors in order to train them?" Snoke asked and Hux stood back up and looked over towards Kylo and back at Snoke.

"Kylo Ren has left a few of his knights on Hosnian Prime to watch and report back to him about this unknown Senator. I have reasons to believe she is more than just a Senator, she seems to have no experience in fighting so she isn't an officer of their Navies, perhaps a First Hand to the queen seeing how much she trusts her judgements." Hux would say and Kylo looked over towards him, he didn't want Hux to get in the way of his new obsession, he wanted to find out more about the female, and now in order to save his skin Hux would inquire him about a temporary, team up with his Knights in order to get more information.

Kylo would begin to prod Hux's thoughts while he was talking to see what he was trying to get at, this was something that Ren had done to Hux frequently, sometimes he'd make it painful and other times it'd be so good that Hux wouldn't even notice.

'Perhaps, the knights could get closer to the Senator and find out more about her that way..' Hux would think and Kylo chuckled under his mask but it was so low the modulator couldn't register it once more. Although that was almost a reckless plan, he had a point. Now, there'd be no point for the Senator to converse with the first order, but since she didn't know what her knights looked like that put a leverage out, he could get one of them to try and get in closer with the Senator and hopefully find out more about the female. Kylo to say the least, was more invested in finding out who she was and what she was capable of then to get the alliance.

"If they decline one more them Ethen they'll soon wish that they hadn't. How much longer until the cannons are fully prepped and ready to be tested on?" Snoke asked and Hux had a sinister smile over his face before looking down at the datapad he had in his hand, after a few taps on the screen he looked up at Snoke.

"If we keep working schedules consistent, we can be ready to test the cannon in about three to five cycles." Hux said and Snoke smiled, but it was a sinister one, showing off his rotting teeth. Leaning back in his throne he'd nod in approval, praising the General for his work on their new weapon.

"Good, good General Hux. If they don't agree by then, then you can add them to the list of those we need to destroy in order to eliminate all threats." Snoke said and Hux would nod before bowing again and turning on his heels, he only took a quick glance at Kylo before making his way out of the room, now leaving the Master with his Apprentice.

"I sense something in you, Master Ren.." He'd say eerily before Kylo made his way back into the middle, the helmet titled up towards the face of the hologram. Kylo gave off no reaction, he didn't know what to think. Maybe Snoke was right, or perhaps not. He felt nothing was wrong with him at the moment, besides his new obsession.

"The piece, of Skywalker. . . The Resistance fighter revealed that it's on Jakku in a BB unit." Kylo would say and Snoke gave yet another grim smile before nodding in satisfaction. Kylo had no reaction he just wanted to take his mind off of the thought of the Senator and the Obscura situation, and by the looks of it, it seemed to have worked. 

"Good, have you sent troops to Jakku to collect it?" Snoke asked and Kylo gave a brief nod before vocalizing his response. "Yes, Master. They're in pursuit to the planet to retrieve the BB unit." Kylo responded and Snoke would re adjust in the chair before inhaling roughly.

"Good, my worthy apprentice. Let General Hux worry about the Obscura planet, your main focus is to find and eliminate the last Jedi." With the end of that sentence Kylo knew he didn't want to. There was just something about that Senator that was drawing him in, and it didn't make the situation any better seeing that the shawl was latched onto his belt under all his layers of clothes.

"Yes, Master." And with that Kylo would bow once more before turning on his heels and walking out of the room, now he was slightly enraged the moment that the hologram disappeared, he wanted to be near her, to smell more of her. To see her (Y/C/E) eyes, to watch how her chest froze the moment where the saber almost greeted her neck. It was something about her that he couldn't put a finger on that drove him wild and the fact that nobody in any star system knew about her is what drove him absolutely wild. No, information of her first name, not a birthday, nothing except she's the representing Senator for Obscura, which is just as much as a mysterious planet to just about everyone who wasn't apart of the Galactic War.

All while think that he stormed through the halls with the remaining Knights trailing closely behind in a semi formation. Whenever they'd approach troopers or engineers or high ranking officers they'd stand at attention and salute to Ren and his Knights until they passed so they could continue what they were doing, and they did this all out of fear because who wouldn't? 

Kylo Ren was infamously known for his lack of mercy, to make it a point of how anyone could be expandable, how worthless their lives were if they didn't cooperate, if they didn't do anything perfect to the t . Also, he was lesser known for his explosive behavior and if you go to the right person who wasn't scare of him they'd describe it as 'temper tantrums'. 

His boots would vibrate as he made his way over to the Buzzer and would hit a few buttons to contact Vicrul, within a few moments Vicrul would answer, his dark menacing and almost similar mask would face Kylo's.

"New objective, I want you to go undercover and to get as closer as you can to the Senator. That means you'll have to remove the uniform." Kylo would say and Vicrul wouldn't give a verbal response, only a nod of acceptance and the line would drop as Kylo turned to face the remaining three Knights.

"You three are dismissed until further notice, but be on alert. There's no telling who got their hands on the BB Unit, I might need you to go on Jakku to retrieve it yourselves." Kylo said and before they could nod he'd walk off heading towards his quarters. Now the only thing on his mind would be the piece and his New Infatuation.

Last edited 08/09/20 

13:22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how many fillers I'm going to do or if I should keep doing Ren POV's but if this gets good feedback I'll continue doing Ren POV's which'll be scattered throughout the book. And congrats you've now found out that this book is during TFA, if this book gets good feedback I'll start a plot that doesn't go in the direction of TLJ because of how much I hated the plot but certain events will still happen ofc. And I've finally came down to posting every Saturday at 9pm EST So I'll see you guys 08/15 . ♡ ya bunch xoxoxoxoxoxoxo :*
> 
> Oh and I also have a playlist that I'll be frequently updating for the story!! It's called 'The Glitterati Playlist.' By Aces (On Spotify) And for Apple Music ppl I'll add the link in the next chapter!


	7. Death Craves Us Both.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N decided to sneak out and head out into the glittering city of Hosnian Prime to hang amongst the wealthy Glitterati, crossing paths with a couple of familiars her plan would succeed until she drops her guard and hets herself have a little ~too~ much fun. With the Knights on her trail with direct orders from Kylo Ren will they intercept her or watch her form a distance?

Word count: 3,363 Sorry for short chapter, still a filler UwU

Warnings: Drug use, Alcohol Use, Sexual Assault, Disassociation.

You had only been out of the room for about a couple hours before trying to figure out what to do with yourself. The stars glittered in the night sky and you'd tilt your head up looking in astonishment before finding a car with a driver inside.

Quickly rushing to the door side he'd look at you momentarily before rolling the window down, he didn't speak but you had hoped and prayed that this was one of those drivers that drove the Senators wherever.

"Hi, yes. Uhm.. I want to go to the city, is it possible that you can take me?" You'd ask and he'd nod before you got in the car and you took off before Jaxby could figure out you were gone, you felt a slight rush of adrenaline from finally being on your own. Your back was pressed against the car door before bringing your knees up to your chest and you looked out the window, seeing other transporters flying by. It looked like it was complete chaos but still completely in order. You were fascinated.

It didn't take long for the car to stop at a random platform and you'd step out and thank him before he drove off. You had no idea where you wanted to go but you knew there was so much to explore and had no idea where to start but it wasn't until a couple of familiar voices caught your attention. Turning on your heels you saw them, Keenan and Cheyenne, a small smile would come across your face as they walked up to you.

"Hey, Space girl, how're you?" Cheyenne would ask as she hugged you and you hugged back, thinking that this was something that was fairly normal for people they had just met.

"Oh, I'm fine, felt a little trapped so I escaped from my room at the Inn." You said, partially lying, but only about where you escaped from, and it's not like they'd know exactly what or where it was so that bought you enough leverage to keep your identity a secret.

"Ah, where's your friend- What's his name? Oh yea Jaxby." Keenan would say and you would look up before putting the back of your hand to your forehead while trying to come up with another lie, luckily this was something that you had done for a while back home.

"Ah, yea he ate something this morning, caught some type of sickness so he's staying home and resting." You'd say quickly and luckily that was something that was believable, your long sleeve top being thrown around slightly by the wind.

"Aw, poor fella, hope he feels better." Cheyenne would say and you nodded before looking around getting a weird feeling in the pit of your stomach that you were being watched. You'd take in your environment slowly, only seeing flying transporters overhead and glittering and gleaming neon signs leading to various luxury restaurants, clubs and other places where the highest of high socialites and politicians hang out. But you couldn't find anything that you catch, such as a fuming Jaxby with a small army to look for you, but that wasn't the case luckily.

"You're out here looking at the city on your own?" Cheyenne inquired and you'd quickly nod your head yes, though you rose an eyebrow afterwards because the tone of her voice made it seem like that wasn't something you were supposed to do.

"Yea, why?" You'd ask before resuming your eye contact with the female's dark brown eyes, you found her features attractive, very subtle facial features, and her short blonde hair stood out to you the most. Keenan's features stuck out too, he had a weird accent that you hadn't heard before but that goes to show that whatever planet he's from they all speak like that, he had a very prominent nose and a chiseled jaw that you felt drawn to.

"Well you can stick with us, human trafficking is big the closer you get to the middle of the city, and it's past sunset. . . It's not safe for women." Keenan would say and although you were about to decline because well. . . You're not the defenseless woman, you were pretty experienced in combat and swordplay, so there was a high chance that you wouldn't be snatched up in the city but at the same time it wouldn't hurt to get to know them.

"Okay, well I hope I won't be a bother to whatever you guys were doing." You said and they'd both shake their heads no at the same time, which was weird but you didn't see anything too wrong with it.

"Don't worry. Besides, we want to get to know our mysterious friend some more." Cheyenne said as she grabbed your arm and dragged you deeper and deeper into the city with Keenan not trailing far behind. Probably made him feel manlier even though he looked like the walking embodiment of testosterone.

The night was fun for you, you tried new foods, discovered boroughs of the city, fun facts, went into a few clubs and everything. It was the most fun you've had seeing that you never really had friends, all you knew were the workers of the castle, high ranking soldiers and the Queen aka your daft sister.

"Okay Okay, so where are you from again?" Cheyenne would ask as she placed her shot glass down on the table that the three of you sat at and Keenan would laugh at her now drunken behavior, you laughed as well seeing how bubbly and more excited she got.

"It's a planet in the outer rim, not really is known about it because I wasn't there for long. . . But I did grow up on Coruscant." You'd say lying once more as you drunk your club soda, you didn't want to try anything that would alter you current state without Jaxby nearby and of course he probably thinks you're tucked in bed back at the building.

"Oh, so you're another city girl. How come you've never been to Hosnian?" Keenan would ask and you shrugged your shoulder slightly before taking another sip of your club soda with the two skinny straws.

"I never left the planet because my parents never saw the need to. I was a very, sheltered child. Overprotected was an understatement and I couldn't get the chance to leave until now and I took my stuff and left." You'd saw and they'd look in astonishment, before they both took swigs form their drinks, the music wasn't too loud to the point where you couldn't hear in here but it was getting to that point.

"Well, Keenan and I are from Corellia, and we're getting a few more planets in to see before we sign our lives away to the First Order." Cheyenne would say and you raised an eyebrow, you were now intrigued in what they came from, you read about the planet Corellia in whatever books they had on the planet back on Obscura and you only knew that the planet was one of many Shipyards for the Empire.

"Oh the First Order? What're you two going to do there?" You asked and Keenan would place his drink down before rubbing his top lip with his index and middle finger before opening his mouth to speak.

"We're both going to be the new engineers, the pay is good, and it's better than what most of these planets have to offer." He'd say and you'd nod, not to agree with him because you were never really exposed to poverty, or having to work for anything besides your position on Obscura's navy, before you could open your mouth to speak however a waitress came to the table and placed three drinks down.

"Oh, we didn't order these." You'd say and the waitress nodded before squatting on the balls of her feet so that her chin was just above the table, the three of you inched close in so you could hear what the waitress had to say.

"I know you didn't order it but, it was order and paid for by that table in the far right corner, a bunch of hunking brutes, taking an interest in you." She'd say and you all looked at each other in confusion, wondering who they were talking about and you'd look at the drink before smelling it slightly.

"Oh, someone seems to like you, Y/N." Cheyenne said as you'd try to look over towards the table that the waitress had pointed out but the crowds were too dense and the lights and fog made it way too difficult to even see Keenan and Cheyenne.

"Oh if this has that intoxicating stuff in it, I don't want it." You said truthfully and Cheyenne would pout after taking her shot from the portion that was freshly placed on the table.

"Come on, Y/N We'll be here to stop you from jumping off the building if you're that much of a lightweight, we just want you to let loose a little bit." Cheyenne pleaded and you'd look at her unamused, you knew that if you did this you'd be unaware of your surroundings, but your friends promised they wouldn't let anything happen to you. Constantly weighing the pros and cons you finally said fuck it and would take the cup closest to you and ingest it like it was water. The concoction burned your throat and you turned your face up but Keenan and Cheyenne applauded you for taking it like a champ, something that neither of them could do.

"Atta girl, unleash your wild side!" She'd say before taking the second cup and downing it. It took a couple minutes for the drinks to take effect but you felt like you were buzzed, slight vibrations moving throughout your body like bugs were giving you kisses on your skin. Everything seemed to move in slow motion but you were in regular speed, this was a new feeling to you and it felt nice. The waitress came back to your table with more drinks and this time a couple tabs.

"Here, courtesy of the fella who's totally digging you across the way, take one of these tabs, you'll feel way more better." The waitress said as she gave tabs to you and Cheyenne, Keenan declined because of course someone needed to be the partial sober.

"Oh, he's into you into you" Cheyenne would say before looking at the tab and looking to you, you were curious about what this tab was and maybe this would make everything more fun.

"I'll take it if you take it." You said and a smile crept on her face as she instantly placed the tab on her tongue and you did the same. Although it had no flavor you could feel it dissolve on your tastebuds and the effects his you instantly.

You felt as if you could smell colors and taste sounds, butterflies fluttering all throughout your body, it felt euphoric. Before you knew it you had gotten out of your seat and made your way through the crowd, the body contact sending you into further bliss. You didn't know it but the male who had paid for your drink also made his way through the crowd..towards you.

The music blasted through your ears and you felt like you were in your comfort zone, letting the bass take over your hands would trail up your body and through Y/H/L hair. Gaining slight attention but you didn't care, your breath slowed as you could see lights moving off of people, it looked beautiful and soon a pair of hands would find their way onto your hips, soon you'd back into the body and it felt like a wall but you knew it was another male. You weren't in the right mindset to care, in fact you somewhat liked it.

Your hips were moving to the tempo of the song and the mysterious male followed in pursuit, hands traveling and exploring your delicate body, it wasn't until you got a familiar feeling and soon all you could hear was your own breathing and another one was heard as well, it seemed quickened, as if he was stressed or maybe frustrated.

'Leave. . .it's not safe for you here.' The familiar voice, but shaky had said and you could barely keep yourself contained. Your own hands would reach up to touch the male's body and in response he'd softly grab onto your breasts and you'd let out soft moans. Now this was the first, you never really made a noise like that unless your body was completely sore from falling when sparring with T'lek.

You weren't slightly aware until he'd full on grope you and you'd let out a small hiss before stumbling away from him, you saw the club once more but you couldn't make out the male's face, everything was hazy, but when you tried moving away he'd only grab onto your wrists and pull you away from the dance floor. You had every ounce to fight back but your sense were all over the place you couldn't even walk without tripping over your own flats.

"Please..no." You'd mutter out as he was practically dragging you away from the crowd and towards a secluded hall, with everything looking and sounding distorted, the framed pictures along the walls looked warped with the edges curved out of place. It wasn't until the male would grab you and push you against one of them causing the frame to shatter on your back. 

A loud groan left your mouth as you slid down the wall on your back, you couldn't feel the pain because of the adrenaline rush you had so you stood up with a glass shard in your hand. You wanted to swing but you had to wait for all the lagging images of the male to center in on one so you wouldn't go about swinging the wrong way, but the male was soon hit by something else, he fell on the floor, bleeding out. Turning your head you saw the masked Knights, but you couldn't make it out, you were getting nauseous. Before you could even thank them they turned and walked away from the scene, and Keenan, Cheyenne and Jaxby all rushed into the hall, Cheyenne looked as if she was about to throw up and Keenan looked stressed, not knowing how this even came about. 

"Jaxby, the waitress wasn't an actual waitress.. It was a human trafficker, Y/N took the tab given to her so she's probably dealing with a sensory overload right now." Keenan said as him and Jaxby rushed towards you to keep you standing on your feet.

"Help me get her and Cheyenne out, I got Y/N" Jaxby would saw as he scooped you up and you'd groan out from the sudden movements. 

"Calm down Y/N. . . It's just Jaxby." He'd say as he walked further down the hall and opened up an emergency door with Keenan following behind with Cheyenne who was dragging her feet. Although you were tripping heavy the cold air hit you and you'd somewhat come to your senses, the pain was dull which was making it harder than usual to pinpoint where the pain was coming from, especially since you body still felt like it was being kissed by Butterflies.

Jaxby placed you down on a chair as he pulled out a flashlight and aimed in at your eyes, expecting them to dilate but all he saw were your abnormally large irises. "Yea, She's out of it, still don't know how that guy went out, Y/N probably can't even see straight." Jaxby said as Keenan would nod agreeing.

"Listen, again Jax.. I'm really sorry, I didn't think Y/N was actually sneaking out, Chey and I, honestly just thought you ate something bad and stayed in for the night." Keenan said and Jaxby would hold his hand up. 

"It's okay, she's just anxious to see new places, seeing this is her first time leaving our home planet." He'd say as the car pulled up and he looked back at the two before picking you up and placing you in the car. "You two gonna make it in okay?" Jaxby asked and Keenan nodded while helping Cheyenne stay up.

"Yea, our hotel is just a couple blocks away from here, we'll be fine. Get Y/N back home safely, and you as well." Keenan would say and Jaxby nodded before getting back into the car. You on the other hand could barely keep your eyes open as you were fading in and out of consciousness.

"Y/N? Y/N Stay with me okay?" Jaxby would ask and you felt like your soul was being lifted beyond the car and you could make out a face amongst the stars that you couldn't see but knew was there. A male, with a prominent nose, very masculine facial features, with hair long enough to reach his shoulders.

'Fight it, you can stay awake don't close your eyes.'

You heard the voice of the mysterious male as clear as day yet it felt like his voice was underwater, distorted.

"My body inhabits the ugliest planets but my mind, it wanders the galaxies"

The image of the male would fade into Jaxby's face as he had a look of worry in his eyes, he'd grab onto the nape of your neck and pulled you up onto his lap as he grabbed a bottle of water.

"Can we go any faster?!" He'd yell at the driver and they'd increased their speed a bit more. " Y/N, Y/N please, we're almost at the facility just don't black out on me." Jaxby pleaded, and you felt the stars turning into a bird's eye view of the car, seeing Jaxby stressing. . . You could feel his heart rate going through the roof, you could feel his emotions, anxious. . . But looking at you was a hard pill to swallow, your skin getting paler by the second as your lids were struggling to stay open.

Your chapped lips slowly parting to whispered incoherently, because it simply wasn't anything that water could fixed, Jaxby needed to get you to the infirmary to get bacta ran through your system. This out of body event you were watching made you anxious as well, because you didn't want to watch yourself die. Maybe it was poison, how was Cheyenne handling it? 

Millions of questions ran through your mind but none of them could be answered at the moment because of you being in the car dying. But luckily you guys pulled up to the facility in time. 

Jaxby getting out of the car and grabbing your limp body, holding you bridal style as he ran into the building looking for the infirmary, darting past two of the Knights of Ren and you watched them as they walked by, but you watched them walk in slo motion.

They were here. . . So who was that who saved your life at the club? You didn't know how many of them stayed behind but of course they weren't going to help Jaxby.

Finally getting to the Infirmary the nurses looked at the two of you confusingly before coming over with a rolling bed. "You have to help her..We were eating at a restaurant and she got poisoned." Jaxby had to lie his way around things so it wouldn't seem like the senator was reckless. His voice surprisingly was calm as the nurses and now incoming doctors walked towards your physical body, inspecting and measure body weight in order to use the correct dosage of bacta.

While they were scurrying around your out of body spirit looked towards the door the 2 knights would soon be accompanied by the third one, Vicrul and he seemed to be looking straight at your floating spirit. You had no feelings whatsoever so you just looked back before returning your attention to the situation but they began to work faster as they saw your heart rate slowing down and your eyelids began to get heavier and heavier before closing altogether and now all you saw was darkness.

Last Edited : 08/13/20 

12:03 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in the process of getting a full plot together, I think I have an idea of what direction I wanted this to go in so hopefully in 2 more chapters the plot will start moving forward. I also had to stretch out the TFA timeline because in the movie the timeline was stretched over about 3-4 days but in this book I had to stretch it to about 1-2 weeks for Character Arc reasons. But due to the lack of chapters I have right now I won't stop this book where The Force Awakens ended, I'm going to alter the timeline just a tad, so nothing will feel too rushed and by that I mean, instead of TFA leading into TLJ within minutes I'm going to stretch it out to about a couple week to a month. Surely that'll give me some room to add in more Plot Arcs, and next chapter pay attention to the Notes because I will be dropping an updated Casting List for the Original Characters that I've made and a couple alterations to the Knight of Ren's casting. I think I only kept like 3 Knights with the stuntmen that played them but the rest were changed. I also will be adding in new characters! Thank you guys so much and I'll see you guys next Saturday at 9 pm EST.
> 
> ~FirstDisorder.


	8. Cat's Out Of The Bag.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Kylo Ren POV. Moments leading up to the first use of the Canon of Starkiller Base located within the icy planet of Ilum, Ren is on the Finalizer now facing a drastic tear within his brain. Always placing the most interesting task to him on the backburner while locating the piece revealing the location of the Last Jedi. The force bringing many of his capabilities including a new one he rarely got which was the Force Echo. This power gave him slight background to the mysterious Senator of Obscura and realized that the Queen was hiding more than Snoke anticipated. What will he do now that the cat's out of the bag?

Word Count: 2,900  
Warnings: None. 

With the given new objective of the Knights that were on Hosnian Prime Kylo felt a little tensed as he was onboard the finalizer. He had another meeting with Snoke about a scavenger, BB unit and a traitorous stormtrooper. The Senator was pushed far into his mind so Snoke wouldn't see her as a distraction and although he wasn't distracted by her at all, he was just fascinated by her and her aura it was so strong and he felt like she was pulling him in. 

It had been a couple days since he had last interacted with the female in his head as well, thinking that she had probably died, he couldn't even sense her in his mind anymore. He didn't get upset over it because he knew that it happens, some force sensitive that didn't get proper training and succumbed to their death. He was deep in thought about it while meditating, trying to envision what she'd look like because he barely got a grasp of her voice. 

His eyes opened slowly to see he was in his room sitting on the floor, his raven locks were resting peacefully before they'd get covered by his helmet. The hissing noise would ensure that it was sealed on correctly, he was asked to meet with Hux when it came down to the plan of using the cannon for a test run. He wouldn't rush but at the same time it was Hux so he didn't see a reason to be there on time either. Kylo and Hux never had the best working relationship, always a struggle of power between the two and even Snoke saw that but nonetheless Snoke trusted to handle everything when it came to the troopers and the weapons and Ren was merely his apprentice who'd take his spot as Supreme Leader once Snoke died. Hux never liked the thought of it because he worked his way through the ranks whereas Ren was picked up from nowhere by Snoke and was put into a high position with perks of having his own little group of fighters. 

Kylo chuckled softly while thinking back on what Hux had thought about him, and it was quite pathetic, but what struck him the most was how much Hux was intrigued by the Senator as well, Kylo couldn't differentiate between whether Hux liked her or was just that persistent to fix the alliance that the First Order had when it was just a small group of Snoke trying to pick up Empire loyalists.

His heavy boots resonated throughout the metal hallways, his cape moved behind him, although it was heavy he was soon used to the weight that came with all the layers of protection. He never saw the need for the lack of layers because he hadn't ran into other lightsaber duelists since he escaped Luke Skywalker. The layers of clothing was to protect him from blaster rifles coming from the resistance. 

After a lot of turns that he didn't even pay attention to because he knew this facility form the inside out he would reach the commanding bridge of the Finalizer to see Hux standing there on the walkway with railings around it. It seemed to be suspended in air but it was mainly a walkway over the circular pit below the bridge which had workers who monitored and fired the cannons on the ship.

"General Hux, I hope whatever it is you came on the finalizer for would be more important." Kylo said under his mask and he'd turn to face Kylo, the same turned down scowl that he'd wear to make people fear him, although it didn't work on Hux he'd entertain it.

"As you know Supreme Leader Snoke had already given me the approval to begin testing the cannon on the friendlies of the resistance."

"Fully aware." Kylo cut him off and Hux would glare into the slits of the mask before rolling his eyes and looking back towards the window of the ship.

"If we want to keep trying for the alliance with Obscura we'd need to ensure that Senator Lexar is off the planet safely. Hosnian Prime is one of main targets, which will be firing in less than an hour." Hux said and although Kylo's body language didn't change he was fuming. Why fuming? Well because Ren only had a couple hours to get his knights off the planet and to make sure that the Senator gets off as well.

"And you've decided to share this information with me only a mere couple of hours before the cannons blast because?" Ren inquired and a small smirk rose on Hux's face, but Hux didn't share with Ren is that Hux had already pulled a couple strings with Queen Valerie to pull out any of her people from the planet, an anonymous tip. 

"Oh Ren, I don't doubt your capabilities to get things done in a short, timely manner. If I were you I'd hurry and contact the rest of your knights that're still on Hosnian, I will not postpone the blast for any reasons, even if that means you lose a couple of your pets." Hux teased and Kylo shifted his index and middle finger which caused Hux to hunch over and wheeze for air. Before Hux could come back up Ren had already left the command room, the communicator in hand.

"Yes, Master." Vicrul's raspy voice said on the other end of the communicator, Ren didn't know what the knights were up to, but he did know that he needed to inform them to make preparations to leave and to ensure that the Senator gets off in time.

"The cannon will be going off in a couple hours time, the Night Buzzard will be there, I need you to ensure that the Senator gets off the planet as well. Do anything possible." Kylo said into the communicator and there was a long pause before Vicrul responded.

Before he could hear Vicrul talk he heard a squishing noise and a muffle scream accompanied with a thud. 

"One of the guards said that there was a transport on the way for the Senator and they have already left, the location is unknown but it is outside of the Hosnian Trading System." Vicrul said and Kylo didn't respond right away because he didn't know what to do, his first thought was that she'd be going back to Obscura. If Vircul's victim didn't mention anything of this being the Queen's order that means someone else is helping the senator leave the planet. He thinned his lips before gripping the hilt of his lightsaber, anger boiling in the pit of his stomach.

"Get off the planet and report back to the Finalizer, we will discuss the whereabouts of the Senator when we pay a visit to Obscura again." Ren said before ending the link and he'd draw and ignite his saber, decorating the walls with new tears and rips through the heavy metal, sparks flew and bounced off different surfaces including his own outfit. Fits of screams and yells would leave his mouth before he could somewhat settle down and head off to another part of the ship.

He had no time to figure out where she had disappeared, not right now. His main task to focus on was currently in a BB droid and a scavenger. He was pleased to hear the information that Vicrul got out informing them that wherever Senator Lexar went, it was in a safe zone away from the blasts.

He could already imagine Hux giving some long and aggressive speech about how they'll be the ones on top, Kylo however wasn't the one for speeches, let alone speaking. He'd make it back over to the command bridge of the Finalizer and stood alongside the railing as workers and engineers busied themselves around the room. Final preparations for the cannon he'd suppose while taking slow glares around the room, usually without his presence here it was pretty comfortable, seeing they were humans after all, social skills are needed so there'd be a couple laughs and small conversations here and there, but seeing the infamous Ren would be taking a brief spot in here to watch the cannon's destruction they knew that they had very little time to carry the room how it normally ran. They needed to be precise and accurate in everything they did or else they'd be in deep shit and their fate would be a plasma swords held within the hands wrapped in leather.

Kylo had zoned out, maybe seeping into a meditative state, there wasn't much that he could understand with this connection he had with this mysterious woman whom he couldn't see. He could hear her heartbeat- which was panicked, catch the smell of rain and what could've been burnt wood, he was infatuated by the smell of her. He'd close his eyes slowly and gripping onto the railing, the leather gloves making soft noises of being constricted around the piece of metal.

'Couldn't stay away, huh?' Kylo would ask and soon he'd be in a dark area, he realized with each turn he took the heartbeat would get louder and more clearer and once it was the loudest one he heard he would walk in that direction. After a couple steps he'd hear footsteps matching his.

'Trust me, I'm not the one who's doing this. Just get out of my head.' The female responded sounding rather annoyed, a hum left Kylo's throat before he held his hand out and walked closer towards the voice.

'Can you see me? Because I can't see you.' Kylo asked as he waved his hand before it brushed against a head full of hair, but not a moment later and his wrist would crack before Kylo hunched over from being kneed and he'd fall on the floor. Kylo quickly opened his eyes in the mask as he instinctively reached for his torso where he got kneed.

He wouldn't realize it but after he fell the force connection stopped, he was breathing heavy in his mask, he earned a couple glares from the workers on the command bridge due to his sudden movement but resumed their tasks in fear of getting their head cut off. 

"Initiating test fire of the supercannon in thirty seconds." A female said as everyone took their seats. Kylo heard multiple switches being flipped and tones and noises coming from data pads not only that but confirmations coming from various workers. 

"Canon firing in three...two...one.." A male would say. Kylo then gripped the railing even tighter hoping the Senator made it out. 

A red glare soon would appear in the corner of Kylo's eyes and it got brighter as it passed the Finalizer as the laser would split into various lasers heading for the Trading System. With each planet grew fiery hot and exploded, underneath the mask Ren was beginning to be fueled with anger and hatred before feeling the presence of a new person. 

Quickly turning around the male was shorter than Kylo, scrawnier. . . but he wasn't a soldier merely an officer who relays messages. 

"Commander Ren. . . we found the BB droid and the scavenger girl, they're on Takodana in a Cantina of Maz Kanata's castle." The messenger said and Kylo stood still, another moment where the whereabouts of the Senator would have to be put on hold. He wouldn't respond which of course gave the messenger a slight panic attack fearing that he'd end his life. 

Kylo read his mind so easily and found it amusing at how intimidating he was to others, and not to forget how people saw him, usually when he was murdering people mercilessly once he found them disposable. Sucking them dry of all the information they had that'll give the First Order an advantage over anyone that defied them. 

He'd walk up to the messenger, his leather boots making huge thuds against the stone floorings. The messenger shook and his body would tense up, afraid of what was going to happen and to be frank everyone else on the Command Bridge felt the same way. 

Once Ren was within inches of the messenger a heavy silence fell over the room, nobody spoke except for the frequent beeping of the computers which ran stability data for the planet canon. He looked down so the male could feel completely dominated, because realistically at the current moment his life was in the temperamental Ren's hands. 

Letting the silence linger for a few more moments Kylo rose a hand to tilt the male's head up so he could look into the slits of his helmet. 

"Get the troopers ready to head to Takodana for the droid and the scavenger girl. Give the order to kill anyone in the way." Ren said and took a couple steps back and the messenger nodded quickly before turning on his heels and scurrying away. 

With that the force user left the Command Bridge and made his way towards the docking bay to board the command shuttle and head towards the planet. Seeing that the scavenger had defeated a lot of his troops with a mere staff he knew that she'd need to fight someone who exceeded her skill level. 

Takodana wouldn't be a long journey, of course it was in a different sector of the galaxy but he wouldn't spend almost an hour in lightspeed. At the moment he knew he couldn't trust himself with that much alone time, especially since the Senator's shawl was still in his possession. 

He had almost forgot that the shawl was hanging from his belt under his cape. His composure was about to falter, growing uneasy he needed to be alone before he would explode once more. 

His pace quickened towards the shuttle. Strides consistent, his fists clenched tighter than ever, he wanted to rid himself of the frequent thoughts of the Senator which appeared in his mind, thoughts only Snoke would've been able to explain but they only came in flashes. 

His senses dulled away before getting what he could've only presumed were flashbacks from coming in contact with the shawl.

He could see when she had first opened her eyes, seeing the King of Obscura present and what could've been a younger Valerie. He couldn't tell how old she was but he knew by the looks of her age, her mother had already died by then so he knew that wasn't the birth of the princess. 

Another memory, of her swimming into a lake, until she fell into an airpocket. Seeing her hands open and bracing for impact a loud groan escaping her mouth. Kylo grabbed onto his ribcage in response getting glimpse of what he didn't know was his future. 

A plasma beaming across the side of his torso and fresh, white snow. Thinking it was the Senator's he continued, this time taking a glove off and placing a hand on the cloth. 

Soft coughs left the female's lips as she slowly got up from the fall, but before Ren could get a glimpse of what she fell into the memories shifted. 

An argument with Queen Valerie, most of which was muffled but Kylo was smart enough to put pieces together to figure out what it was about. The Senator didn't want the position of Senator because she wanted to be a soldier- a commander of soldiers.

" I-I I want to be a general for the Army, Val. You knew that.." Her voice was pained but she made it very clear. 

"Y/N, I know you did.. But I cannot leave my duties as the queen." Queen Valerie responded and it resulted in Y/N throwing something across the room in a fit of anger, he saw the Queen's reaction almost as if she was afraid of what was going to happen. Seeing her reach for her sword surprised Kylo because why would she do this, but then turn around and entrust her to make decisions for the planet?

"Y/N, Calm down, we have no other choice. They can't get too close." Valerie kept her voice leveled but still held authority behind it and with that the memories faded. 

Kylo now brought back to reality realized he was still on the Finalizer and Phasma stood behind him awaiting instructions. 

"Sir, the troops are boarded upon their ships and are ready to head to Takodana on your command." Phasma said and with no hesitation he nodded and the female commander disappeared. 

He now knew that the Queen was trying her hardest to outsmart- to outplay the First Order, there was something she was hiding and he wanted to find out what more than ever. 

'Vicrul.' Kylo called out in the force for the slight force user. 

'Yes, Master.' He responded briefly and Kylo had a shaky breath once the doors of the Commander Shuttle closed. 

'Queen Valerie of Obsucra seems to be hiding something for us, and whatever it is she was willing to join the Republic to keep it hidden. Go to Obscura with a battalion of stormtroopers to remind her that such things will not be tolerated.' Ren said 

'How many, sir?' Vicrul inquired while Ren started up the ship, the low humming slightly throwing off his concentration before heading towards the planet of Takodana. 

'I'll leave that up to you, and I want the princess found.' 

Last Updated: Saturday August 22nd , 19:27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with the filler chapters I finally have a good plot now and I've already started on the next chapter. It's been decided that I will continue the scattered Ren POV's and I hope you guys like more usage of the underrated characters such as the Knights of Ren and Phasma. I was really upset that they didn't get a lot of screen time. So hopefully this will make up for it :).


	9. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're on the mission against time to escape the planet that would soon succumb to the wrath of the First Order. What'll happen when you do escape? Team up with the only group of people who are brave enough to stand up against them of course.

Word Count: 6,723 Words

Warnings: Gore, Violence, War.

The next time you opened your eyes the bright lights flooded in through the room you were in but when you looked at the window across from you the sun was just setting, you tried sitting up but the pain from your back had made it's self visible. A loud gasp left your mouth as Jaxby quickly ran into the common room from his bathroom, a towel tightly wrapped around his waistline.

"Y/N, what's wrong?" He'd ask and you honestly didn't know, couldn't remember much of last night but you did know that your back felt like someone had repeatedly stabbed you. A couple moments consisted of you slightly hunched over while attempting to get used to the pain. Maybe you could just stay there a moment longer and stretch it out, maybe you had just slept wrong.

A million questions rambled on in your head from a recent disassociation moment that you now had no recollection of. Tilting your head upwards you'd make eye contact with the underdressed bodyguard, you were slightly uncomfortable because he was just there with a towel wrapped around his hips. The longer he stood there the more embarrassed you felt, shaky. . . you could feel your cheeks heating up before you cleared your throat.

"My.. back" You forced out as Jaxby looked over your shoulder, while doing that he got closer to you and you'd hold your breath, unsure of this sudden invasion of privacy with the both of you. He didn't stay there long before returning to his original position, a hand ran through his wet hair before sitting on the couch behind you.

"If you want me to inspect it, I'd need you to take your shirt off." Jaxby said and you'd roll your eyes before nodding slowly. Knowing you didn't want to do it, the only way for him to actually inspect your back you'd have to take off the loose fitting shirt you had on, a shirt you didn't even remember putting on.

"How romantic. . ." You began to try an ease the tension that you were concerned with, of course you hadn't seen this much skin from the opposite sex, hell you were a virgin thanks to Valerie being the upmost sister parent who shielded you all of your childhood. You had a love hate relationship with how she parented but nonetheless she did it for your safety.

"How long have I been out?" You muttered out and Jaxby laughed as he helped you from behind so he wouldn't ruin your modesty. Covering your breasts with your arms you could hear Jaxby sighing in response to whatever he was looking at. You didn't have a clue what he was sighing for until you felt a cold and wet finger land on a sore spot and you yelped and tried to move away but he held you by your shoulder.

"Stay still, you're the one who wanted me to inspect it, M'lady." He kept a steady voice while his finger poked softly around various areas of your back inspecting your responses. it only took a few more moments for him to finish and you could tell he finished by feeling his weight shift the couch getting off of it.

"You can dress yourself, M'lady." He said before retreating back into his room, leaving the door cracked you could only assume was for conversation purposes. It took longer than usual to put the shirt back on due to your new injury before you'd reposition yourself so that your feet touched the ground.

"3 Days. . . Y/N, What the hell did you do?" The voice finally responded to the only question that mattered to you, the answer becoming quite alarming because you didn't know what the hell happened within those three days. Feeling a huge wave of disappointment rush over you a loud groan left your mouth as you hunched over, but luckily your elbows resting on your knees prevented you from going any further which could've made your injury worse. Without knowing what else to do at the moment you could only slowly shake your head and scold yourself mentally.

"3 days..." our own response wasn't in shock but rather you repeating the answer so you could digest it because truth be told, you weren't sure if you had comprehended it correctly. Soon after accepting how long you've been out you lifted your head from your hands and rocked onto your feet. " Fuck, I'm sorry for leaving, I should've asked for you to accompany me and maybe this whole thing wouldn't have happened, I just hope T'lek and Valerie will let me stay here after that." You'd say and he'd reappear but this time fully clothed and with a medkit in hand. You watched him before he placed what seemed liked a slightly heavy container onto the glass table. He took a seat where you sat and opened the container, bandages, gauze, and tons of bacta pouches laid in the container and he'd gather around a couple from what you could see and he'd motion for your to sit back down.

"Sorry, I'll need you to take your shirt off again so I can spray it." He said and you'd slowly sit back down onto the couch and lifted your arms while your hands held onto the bottom hem of the shirt, pulling it off effortlessly despite your injury. Pulling your knees back onto the couch you hunched over to collect your goodies which fell from the top and to protect your modesty once more. You were getting used to Jaxby not responding to your comments which you needed a large amount of friendly and realistic assurance.

"Why wouldn't they let you stay here, Y/N?" He'd ask almost as if he was playing dumb, but without warning sprayed the bacta spray on your back and you'd flinch before he grabbed your shoulder to keep you steady. His fingers pressed into your soft and delicate skin, not to hard where it'd be uncomfortable and possibly drawing blood but it was hard enough to keep you still. 

"Stop playing dumb, Jaxby. I know you already told them." You said and he wouldn't respond until after he finished spraying and would place bandages over your back, once he finished he helped you put your shirt back on before you turned to face him, he didn't have any type of emotion that you could read so you just sat there staring at each other. He didn't move either, not even to clean up the mess that he made trying to play nurse to you, but it wasn't until an animal chirping outside had brought you two back to reality. Jaxby would blink rapidly before grabbing the excess bandages and placing them back into the container.

"You told them, didn't you?" You added onto your statement hoping this time he'd respond, but he continued to busy himself around the room, picking up the trash and throwing it away, as well as the used bacta container. The med kit closed and was secured with a soft clicking noise.

"No, I didn't. . . I expected you to leave sooner or later, T'lek had shared with me privately to let you experience things on your own, because you don't take no for an answer. I just told them you were a little bit under the weather" He said before closing the door behind him and you sighed in relief before getting off the couch and walked into your own room and it happened again. Losing your senses, first your hearing and touch and your sight went out last, flooding into the familiar darkness that you realized would be the place where you held conversations with this mysterious man. You could only hear his breath and his heartbeat and no matter how hard you concentrated you couldn't hear anything outside of that.

'Couldn't stay away, huh?' The voice would ask and you could hear his cockiness, almost as if you were the one who was doing this, and although he didn't know you knew that you weren't the one doing this. . . hell you didn't even know what this whole situation was and you knew you couldn't tell anyone because there was no telling who would've called you insane. Giving up on trying to hear his environment the only thing you could pick up were his heavy footsteps marching around and they would get louder the closer you assumed he was. 

You thought that maybe if you got close enough you could see what this male looked like so you took similar steps in the direction he was walking in until his heartbeat and breathing got louder. 'Trust me, I'm not the one doing this, now get out of my head.' You'd spat out while clenching your fists, you had grown tired of his antics because if anyone were doing this it'd most definitely be him, always demanding to know so much about you, always about where you were. It was driving you crazy!

'I can't see you, can you see me?' The male asked before a hand touched your hair and touching meaning grabbing a handful. You took this opportunity and would placing your own hand onto his, his was larger than you expected and covered in . . . leather? You could only assume by using your sense of touch. In a heartbeat you twisted his hand until you heard a multitude of cracks and your knee would greet what you could only assume was his torso, and the greeting was quite harsh. In an instance you returned in your room with a quick gasp stumbling over artifacts scattered on the ground until you fell onto your bed.

A low knock was heard on your door and when it opened you saw Jaxby sitting there, fully dressed in his uniform with his blaster attached to his hip and he'd look over towards you and threw you a pair of boots. Your neck was straining from looking at him and it collapsed back onto the pillow.

"We have to leave, emergency orders from General Organa, put on more appropriate clothing." He said and you'd sit up raising an eyebrow before getting out of your bed and heading towards a case which held your clothes in it. A pair of elastic bottoms which were somewhat of a faded black with a cream henley fabric shirt you switched out you'd put them on as fast as you could and Jaxby could be heard in your room shuffling through things while calling your name and tossing you your necklace with a clear crystal that you had found when you were way younger. 

Your abnormal reflexes helped you catch the necklace and place it around your neck, securing it and rushing for the boots Jaxby had for you and you crammed your feet in. Once finished you looked to Jaxby for something else to do and he'd go over a checklist to himself quietly before motioning you to follow as he rushed out of the living quarters you two were staying in.

"Jaxby, why did she order us? Does Valerie know?" You'd ask softly and he wouldn't respond as usual. He seemed too concentrated to get to the ship for your departure, and whatever it was it must be something life threatening if he was trying to beat time.

You realized no stormtroopers were lingering or running the halls on patrol like they had since you made your first trip here. The Knights weren't here as well, you were trying to put the pieces together because you were smart, if the Resistance is ordering you to evacuate a planet, and the First Order did as well it must be something bad happening between them.

After the countless turns through the mosaic the two of you reached the docking area of the facility, everyone seemed to be working as if nothing bad was happening which was strange especially since Jaxby was moving with such haste. He motioned for you to stay put and you'd listened without hesitation which was something you rarely did which was listen of course. You watched him walk over to someone who appeared to be in an orange jumpsuit with a helmet, they were too far away for you to pick up on what they were talking about but you came to the conclusion that it was about a ride. 

While they were conversing however you felt a presence and you turned to see the Chancellor, he looked worried. "Senator, I'm aware of your earlier departure." He said and you'd nod

"Yes, the Queen needs me to return, there are internal affairs that needs to be addressed. Is there something wrong, Chancellor?" You'd asked and he motioned for you to follow him to a hallway and you wouldn't hesitate to follow, besides if anything were to go wrong you were fully capable of handling yourself, and sober,

"Here. . . pretty soon the First Order will realize that I no longer have it and will be searching for it." He said hastily handing you a small thumb-drive. You looked over it momentarily before placing it in the pocket of your pants and securing it, you didn't know what they had dragged you into but you were glad that soon you would be leaving the planet.

"Chancellor, what do you mean they'll be looking for it?" You asked and he looked around before motioning you to come closer, this suspense and the need to keep it as secretive as possible had made you uneasy but nonetheless you leaned in.

"It's the location of the last place in which holds the last kyber Crystal and other rare and very powerful materials, your planet. After they strip-mined all their other planets they were going to scout Obscura for the crystals. The Queen's parents had kept it safe with the Republic ever since the Battle of Endor ended, the First Order cannot know about this because there's no telling what they'll use those crystals for." He said hastily and you'd nod, still not understanding what you had to do.

"What am I supposed to do with this information Chancellor?" You'd ask and he'd sigh while placing a hand to his forehead.

"You need to destroy it, go to the location and destroy it, it's better in nobody's hands than the First Order. Please you have to, that's the only thing that'll prevent them from making any weapons worse than what they have now. May the Force Be with You." He said and with that he disappeared and left you more confused than ever.

You had never heard that phrase before and he made it seem like that was the last thing you were supposed to hear before you go off to die or something. It really left you on edge, but you knew you had to return to where Jaxby had last saw you before he started to worry so you'd quickly walk back to the area where he had left you, the conversation that you had just had with the Chancellor now burned in your mind.

Moments later the pilot went onto the ship and Jaxby walked back over towards you and grabbed your hand. You wouldn't complain or protest against his actions because you didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to yourself. 

"He's with the resistance we're meeting up with General Organa on Takodana and from there we'll regroup on Obscura, it's of the Queen's best interest to keep you close to home." Jaxby would say as the two of you headed for the ship, your strides weren't far from his thankfully. The ship looked dingy and beat up but if it can fly then it can fly.

You walked up the ramp and into the ship where you found somewhere to sit down and Jaxby heard yelling from civilians before looking over to the pilot. He was in shock while looking out the window. 

"You guys better buckle yourselves in, I'm going to put this ship into light speed before we leave the atmosphere, looks like there's some type of laser coming towards the planet." The pilot said calmly but you were nowhere near calm. The ship jolted upwards as you stumbled in your seat but luckily found buckles to strap yourself in. Jaxby was in the cockpit with the pilot as you could hear him curse under your breath and urge the pilot to leave immediately.

You turned your back slightly to look out of the window near you and saw the once sunny and blue sky now littered with clouds and redness. Only squinting your eyes could you see what looked like it could've been an asteroid. You saw people crowding below you in horror before they were all watching the inevitable come closer and closer, but you? You were in complete shock, so shocked to the point where you couldn't even move or scream or anything of that nature. You could only stare out the window, half afraid and half amazed, the white orbs of your eyes absorbing the red hue that got brighter and brighter before you could make out the laser.

It was almost as if you could feel the heat yourself but being inside the ship you couldn't. It melted through the city as if it was butter and the laser was a butter knife, it went through so easily. Then you watched the crater cave the city, then the planet it and before you know it the last thing you saw was the image of the planet blowing up but distorted, meaning that you were entering lightspeed. 

Once the three of you had fully escaped Jaxby looked over to you, but you had no expression on your face, but deep down you were hurting, you could only imagine what they were thinking, you even thought you could hear the screams of some of those innocent people lingering, fading out as his hand brought you back to reality.

"Are you okay, Y/N?" Jaxby asked placing a hand on your shoulder and you instinctively nodded before looking up at him. Too many questions flooded your mind and you didn't even know where to begin you could only open your mouth to begin to ask a question but quickly close it as another one came to mind. Jaxby examined your face but mainly stuck to your eyes before sighing softly and sitting next to you.

"I don't know where it came from or who did it, but the First Order has reasons to believe that it's the First Order and their new weapon that they kept under wraps." Jaxby said lowly and you nodded, at least some of your questions were answered, although you were usually captivated by the scenery of light speed you couldn't wrap your head around the fact that you had witnessed mass Genocide, by the people who wanted an alliance with you nonetheless. This made you uneasy about Obscura, what if this'll happen with your planet seeing they had wiped out what could be the entire Hosnian Trading System.

"What about Cheyenne and Keenan?" You asked. Your tone wasn't as if you were sad but more so concerned for their wellbeing. Knowing the last time you saw them you were all getting drunk and having fun, they seemed to be real good friends to you despite how long you've known eachother which honestly probably wasn't even a good two weeks. Sighing, he'd take a seat next to you before placing a hand on your knee reassuringly.

"They we're recruited by the First Order, when they pulled out the troopers they more than likely pulled out the engineers as well, Y/N. Don't beat yourself up over something you couldn't control." Jaxby said and your eyes turned towards him, you knew you wasn't sad or beating yourself up over anything. You hated when people assumed these types of thing because eon ly you knew how you were feeling. 

"I'm not beating myself up over it, Jaxby. They were good people, there were billions if not trillions of good people who did not deserve that fate." You'd say and he nodded agreeing.

"Me of all people understand this, Y/N but you have to understand that they were in the middle of a war, they brought the Republic in the middle of it, and all of the planets sided with the republic as well, the First Order and Resistance are racing to the most allies that'll help. General Organa reached out to the Queen first because she knew that they fought for the same cause on Obscura against other territor-." Jaxby would say but you cut him off by raising a hand for him to stop talking. You had already heard enough and there was no telling what else was going to happen. Your sister couldn't have been anymore stupid trying to play the Devil's Advocate with the First Order while allied with the Resistance.

"She's going to be the reason our planet will be no more." You muttered out and Jaxby didn't even hear it, too busy being distracted by the pilot of the ship dodging blasts from the First Order. You were being jolted side to side before the pilot looked back.

"I won't be able to land her here, you guys need to jump. There's blaster rifles and thermals in the compartment near the Senator." He'd begin to hit a button as the ramp lowered the air threatening to suck you out from your chair but you opened the compartment and saw the rifles.

"Here, T'lek told me to give it to you for the worst case scenario, he trusts you won't forget your training?" He'd said confusingly while handing you a long sleeve with a strap on it. You already knew what it contained and you grabbed it, placing it around your torso and Jaxby also handed you a vibroknife. 

You never held one before but whatever you were about to do you knew your hands were going to get dirty. Placing the knife on your belt the pilot continued to dodge and weave blasters.

"What am I looking for?" You asked while grabbing the rifle and unbuckling the safety straps, you rose from the seat holding onto a bar to keep you steady.

"There are ground defenses that'll need help, finding and protecting something, a girl and a droid. Now's your chance to jump." He said and you looked towards Jaxby and he nodded.

"I'm going to find General Organa, go." He said and you nodded before peering outside of the ship, a body of water was the safest route to the ground, so you jumped off without hesitation, crossing your feet and arms together you'd fall into the water. Once submerged you'd open your eyes and swim towards the surface. You heard the muffled sounds of explosions and blaster rifles hitting the ground and even the water, but you continued to swim up until your head popped out.

Gasping for air you turned around trying to get some sense of direction before swimming to the nearest shore you could find. Your legs kicked as your arms moved in circular motions, you weren't detected by any stormtroopers luckily but you knew that it wouldn't last forever.

Reaching the grass and dirt you grabbed onto it before pushing yourself up onto your feet. Your boots felt soggy and your clothes were extra heavy from soaking up as much water as possible, but pushing your (Y/H/L, & Y/H/C) hair back you'd grab the rifle and look around. You saw a group of people fighting off what looked to be stormtroopers.

"Must be the ground defense they're talking about." You said outloud before picking your pace up to run towards them. You never fired a blaster before because all you were taught was melee combat so you'd shoot near the troopers to gain their attention and half of them stopped shooting towards the defense and turned to face you.

"Shit, Catch!." You yelled out while throwing your rifle over to a dark-skinned man wearing a leather jacket with a symbol similar to the pilot's. He caught it and began to pick off the ones still shooting at him, an older man and what appeared to be a large furry animal. 

You, however had 5 troopers aimed towards you and you'd shake your head before grabbing the casing that your weapons held in, quickly drawing it a deep vibration erupted from it as you pointed it towards the troopers. Your sense then dulled out as you could only hear your breathing and heartbeat, but your vision remained. 

The closet trooper aimed his blaster rifle towards you and you'd run up towards him with two steps. Once close enough the vibrations in the sword grew louder, with a swift slice the blaster fell apart into two pieces and another swift motion led you to roll onto the balls of your feet and slash the back of the troops knees causing him to fall.

Once up again you'd look around towards the remaining 4 troopers, a feral look was covering your face and you'd run towards the next trooper, but he was quick enough to begin shooting, and although the blasts were quick, your nimble and quick reflexes were quicker. You slammed your foot down onto a piece of metal and it rose up to meet the side of your body to keep it from falling over, this maneuver granted you cover for a brief moment and when his weapon went into cool down you'd attack.

The soft hissing coming from the weapon was the only thing you heard as you'd drop the metal and throw your sword into the chest plate of the trooper, the crunch was pretty evident as he screamed and you'd launch yourself forward onto his body and pushed him towards the ground using your shoulder and this granted you momentum to keep your movements going. 

Once near the ground you'd extend your arms out to perform a back walkover, now facing the last three, your sword was embedded deep into the previous trooper and you'd huff lowly before seeing a trooper ignite his crowd control baton and swing it around before getting into position. You watched him start charging towards you and heard a blaster cooling down behind you, so taking this opportunity you'd turn to face the trooper with the blaster and wrap your arm around his neck, bringing it downward you heard a crack and a gurgle before bringing the head up and turning yourself around the body so that the now deceased trooper would be the one impacted by the baton.

You felt a small pulse through your body from the baton and you'd toss the body aside before looking towards the trooper. You tilted your head and quickly dodge a blow from the baton and you dropped down to sweep kick the individual, due to this the trooper fell back and you'd grab his arm and snapped it, making it easier to remove the baton from his grasp, and so it did. As his fingers slipped off of the baton you'd grab it and forcefully swing the baton over your head and down onto the ground. 

You heard the crack of his helmet and with that you brought the baton back up and slammed it down over and over again until he was no longer struggling. You thought you were done but there was one more and you had forgotten, but you were quickly reminded when a pair of arms placed you in a chokehold.

Your windpipe felt like it was about to be crushed, your hands slapping against the material making the trooper's helmet as an attempt to free yourself so you could breathe but to no avail were you successful. It wasn't until you were reminded of the knife located in your belt. A vibroknife.

Without anymore hesitation your hand reached down to grab the hilt and drove your knife into the leg of the trooper and he yelled falling to the ground and releasing you from the chokehold. Gasping for air you crawled away from the trooper and grabbed a rifle before aiming it and firing it at the trooper until he was no longer moving. Once that was over with you fell onto the ground gasping for air. That was your first real combat situation, and it was exhilarating, you wanted more you wanted more people to fight.

But hearing the familiar scream of the dark-skinned male caused you to stand on your feet and run over to him, but not before grabbing your sword and knife. You jogged over to the area of where the dark-skinned male was and looked in the direction that he was looking in and you saw him. Kylo Ren carrying a female onto the ship. You didn't know what to do and your thoughts were interrupted by the older male grabbing onto your shoulder and instinctively you'd spin around holding the vibroknife to his neck.

"Hold on, let's not get too ahead of ourselves." He would say as the Dark-skinned male and the furry animal both held their weapons up and aiming at you.

"Tuh, you really want to kill me? After I saved your asses?" You'd asked rhetorically as the animal roared and the older man would respond soon going into a slight banter and you wouldn't cater into it. Only applying more pressure onto his neck.

"Who're you, Lady?" The Dark-skinned male would ask and before you could respond you heard a familiar voice.

"It's Senator Y/N Lexar of Obscura, stand down, Y/N" General Organa commanded and you'd hesitantly remove the knife from the male's neck and placed it back in it's holster.

"That's one helluva knife, kid." He'd say and you wouldn't respond, only looking in the corner of your eye to see the dark-skinned male still holding the rifle up and aimed at you.

"I'm on your side, nitwit." You'd spat out and he'd hesitantly lowered the weapon and headed towards the General.

"I have to go and get Rey, Kylo Ren took her." He'd say and you'd look over towards the furry animal and he'd roar at you and you'd furrow your eyebrows.

"Yes she's a senator of the Republic, Chewie." The older man said before looking over towards you, he held a hand out for you to shake.

"You'd got some fighting skills, Senator. I'm Han Solo, this is Chewbacca." He'd say and you'd reach your hand out to shake his and looking over towards Chewbacca he'd wave awkwardly. You could understand because just moments ago you were about to cut his head off, but now you all are mutuals due to the General showing up.

"Y/N, what message did the Chancellor give you?" She'd ask and you'd hand her the thumb drive that was wedge in your pocket, it was small and surprisingly didn't fall out despite everything that you did where it could've fell out. Your hair was still damp but you looked over towards her and the person who was approaching with Jaxby, a pilot.

"I need to go to Obscura, there's a rare crystal there that I need to destroy before the First Order gets their hands on it because there's no telling when they'll be on their way with armies." You'd say and she'd nod as Jaxby walked up and placed a hand on your shoulder.

"Ah, look who's alive. . . Y/N I want you to meet my long time friend, Poe Dameron. Poe Dameron this is Senator Y/N Lexar, the badass who doesn't need a bodyguard apparently." Jaxby said as Poe smiled towards you and you're not one to lie but Poe was indeed attractive, his five o'clock shadow along his chiseled jawline, his curly hair that was tossed around from the helmet, his brown orbs of eyes that reminded you of the burned out embers of a fire-

"It's nice to meet you Senator. I saw you kicking ass down there from up in the sky, nice to know that some people don't have to rely on weapons." Poe said and you'd nod slowly before looking over to Jaxby, suddenly a wave of anxiety washed over you as your senses disappeared and you were soon in the dark again.

'You were on Takodana, I felt you.' The male's voice said and you'd turn around slightly before trying to put pieces together if he was able to feel your presence that can only mean one thing. . . He was apart of the Resistance or the First Order. You'd look down at your hands and feet and look back up to hear the low rumbling of a ship, he departed? None of the Resistance had left Takodana yet.

'You're with the First Order.' You said bluntly and you could hear his low and warm chuckle it vibrated throughout your chest and swarmed throughout your whole body you could feel him getting closer and closer. 

'You smell. . . like pines and a burnt out fire.' Was all he could say in response before yanking the knife off of your belt and you'd snap back to reality. Looking around Jaxby and Poe were continuing their conversations but General Organa had looked at you, almost in shock. She felt whatever you felt too and you looked down to see that your Vibroknife was gone. 

You were confused, how could someone do that? Grab something through that weird void? It was a really good knife too. Poor knife. Turning to General Organa she held up a hand before you could even open your mouth to speak.

"I felt it." Was all she said and you'd look back down at the belt to where your knife used to be, you hand grazed over the very spot just hoping that it'll return or you were just imaging stuff.

"He took my knife, I need to get back to Obscura there's no telling what the First Order will do." You responded and she nodded slowly.

"We can't take you now, there's a blockade on majority of the hyper jump lanes by the First Order, we'll need to take them out or at least dwindle their numbers so they're not spaced out." Leia said and you'd nod slowly.

"Don't worry, the Queen is able to prepare accordingly, she's aware of the events happening and already has her troops ready in the event that the First Order does pay a visit to her." General Organa ensured you and you nodded before sighing in defeat. 

"Where'd you learn to fight like that? It was badass you could most definitely take down more troopers, their training is like a baby crawling compare to yours." The dark-skinned male would say and you turned your head to look over towards him, you didn't know what his name was so you just stood there. "Oh, I'm Finn." He said and you nodded once he told you his name.

"Tymerians are known to be pretty ferocious warriors, but I've only been training for about 3-4 years on my planet." You said and he nodded 

"Would you be opposed to coming with me, Han and Chewie onto the First Order's base to find Rey? We could always use another man. . . well woman and you sure as hell can fight better than all of us combined." Finn said and you looked back towards Leia and Jaxby for approval and Leia nodded.

"We're going to head back to D'qar to begin planning an assault onto their base now that we found the origin of the canon beams. A planet, called Ilum." Poe said and the name had sounded so familiar to you.

~

The air was hot and heavy on Obscura that day, your small and nimble body had been climbing alongside the exterior of the castle. Although your father and sister both told you to stop doing that and how dangerous it was you couldn't help it. It was something about scaling that height that felt so liberating and free to you.

Your dusty hands grabbed onto the edge of platforms and corners to help yourself up and you saw an open window, wanting to test out your sneaking abilities you'd successfully pull yourself onto the ledge and lay flat on your stomach while crawling towards the window. It was the throne room and your father was sitting in the chair as a man, who looked disfigured as ever stood in front of him. You were curious so you'd slide your way into the window and landed on the ground without making too much noise that would draw attention.

"Are you sure that Ilum had been strip-mined of crystals, even one could make a large enough weapon." Your father would ask as he changed his posture in the chair and the pale male would nod slowly before turning around in your direction and you crouched lower behind a couple artifacts. You were small enough to not be seen at the age of 9. 

"Yes, the First Order has successfully mined the rest of Ilum, but there's rumors of there being crystals on your planet as well, King Xandor. I hope that isn't true because then you'd be going against our alliance." The male said before turning to face your father and he'd chuckle slowly before it turned into a hearty laugh.

"Snoke, our people haven't seen those crystals in thousands of years, dating back to the Dark War.." Your father began while rising from his throne, he walked towards Snoke and towards a window.

"Your daughter, she's not a force sensitive?" Snoke asked and your father shook his head.

"Valerie shows only slight signs of force sensitivity, only heightened senses, quick reflexes things of that nature, not enough where you'd want to pick her up as your apprentice." He replied and Snoke nodded before turning to face your father.

"I already have an apprentice, however she'd be a fine addition to the elite squadron of troopers-"

"No she needs to stay here to lead, to continue the alliance between Tymerians and the First Order, there's no telling what else will happen.."

~

"Y/N, hellooo." Poe asked and you'd return back to reality while blinking rapidly. What's up with all this fading in and out of consciousness, remembering things so easily and vividly, it freaked you out.

"Huh? Yes?" You'd ask before your eyes met Poe's brown ones, the more you looked at him the more you realized how attractive he was, and you couldn't help to think that he felt the same way see how he was checking you out before his eyes met yours. 

"We have a couple days before we plan an attack on the First Order, I get to be your tour guide when we get there.. I hope you like drinking cause I'm sure as hell gonna need one when I get back to base." Poe said and you nodded before turning to Jaxby and Leia, already figuring that you'd be flying with them to D'qar because X-Wings were 1 seater flying crafts.

"Y/N, you'll be flying in the Millennium Falcon with Han, Chewie, and Finn." Jaxby said pointing towards them and you nodded turning your head to see the furry one- Chewbacca standing at the ramp waiting for you. You'd jog over to the ship and walk up the ramp. The older man- Han walked past you before pointing over at a sitting area which looked dingy to you.

"You can sit over there, Finn'll join you shortly." He said and before you could respond he disappeared. You shrugged it off while moving to the sitting area and sat. The old leather creaked and withered beneath you but you tried your hardest to ignore the awkward sounds coming from it. Moments later you were accompanied by the dark-skinned male- Finn.

"Hey, Y/N. Would you care to tell me about yourself?" Finn asked and you hesitated, you were never really one to talk about your life story because well- Half of them wouldn't even know you existed, even the city of Obscura began to wonder if you were alive or not due to how much Valerie vowed to keep you hidden for your safety. If you did decide to tell him about yourself you knew to sprinkle some false facts in there to keep him from assuming you're royalty. 

You didn't even realize how long it took for you to answer, but Finn had cut you off from your thinking process, he looked away as if he knew you weren't going to respond.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me-"

"No, No.. I'll tell you Finn."

Last edited 08/29/20 

21:18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my first fighting chapter, so I'm open to criticism and advice from anyone who has written fight scenes before, I tried to be descriptive as possible and it resulted in me posting half an hour later, sorry for all those who anticipated. Next chapter will be your POV because at this point all Kylo would be doing is interrogating Rey, and I'm making this a little bit longer so you can get some Y/N x Poe Dameron interaction and most definitely some more Jaxby interaction from all those who messaged me about it ;,). Thank you guys for reading and I'll see you guys next Saturday for the new Chapter ♡.


	10. Author's Note (Must Read)

Hey guys, Author here. I've been feeling under the weather for a while now and I started school recently so I didn't meet my set deadline for the chapter this week but I promise I'll get it up as soon as possible and that also means you guys might be getting either double chapters or just 1 extremely long chapter to make up for the deadline that I didn't make. I hope you guys can forgive me.

With love. ♡ 

Last updated September 5th, 2020 10:49 PM EST.


	11. History Lesson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little continued platonic interaction with Poe Dameron, BB-8 and Jaxby. You give Dameron a little history of your planet over some dinner, he seemed to be very intrigued unlike a lot of people when you decided to open your mouth. You also find out the partial history of a previous unknown tenant of this base.

Trigger Warnings: None :) you guys get fluff today

Total Words: 4,407 

~

"Well. . . You can start with whatever makes you feel comfortable, what're you the senator of?" Finn asked and you'd lean back in the chair slowly, you were at ease because he asked a simple question that wasn't anything that'd interfere with her identity.

"I represent, well represented the planet Obscura, near the outer rim." You said and he stared at you for quite sometime, maybe trying to remember if her learned or heard about Obscura or anything similar to that name.

"Yea, I've never heard of it."

"Not a lot of people have, Finn. The planet has been out of the mix since the Battle of Yavin, wanted to stay neutral from that point on, no more fighting. What about you? Where are you from , Finn??" You asked, he was intrigued and you were actually surprised, but he did seem like he didn't want to answer the question .

"I don't know where I was born because the First Order took me when I was a child and brainwashed me into being a mindless stormtrooper, it wasn't until recently that I just snapped out of it and ran away." He said and you nodded, you never really felt that before so you couldn't sympathize with him but you did know the weird feeling, like you weren't destined to do whatever you were trained to do.

"The First Order is that bad?" You asked and he nodded.

"Yea, they take kids when they're younger so they can be easier to train, easier to mold into a mindless soldier." He said and you felt disgusted, you couldn't even begin to imagine kids being forced away from their families, home planets to live out a life that they weren't meant to. Now you couldn't even understand why Cheyenne and Keenan were recruited and willingly wanted to go there.

"Yea, General Hux keeps coming to my planet to discuss a possible alliance, because they say they'll flourish better with our warriors." You said and Finn furrowed his eyebrows.

"Warriors? You mean there's more people out there who fight like you? I can see why the First Order wants to get their hands on your warriors." Finn said and you nodded.

"Yea, there are more of them out there that can fight like me, that's why I'm trying to get the Queen to turn down the alliance, especially now after what you've told me. About the whole brainwashing thing. . . They'll be killing machine for their biddings." You said and he nodded.

"I can see why you're so hasty to get back to your planet, there's no telling what'll happen now with the First Order, especially if you turned it down." 

"Exactly, Finn. Kylo Ren nearly chopped my head off with his laser sword when I told him no." You said and Finn pulled out a metal hilt that was similar to Kylo Ren's but more elegant and didn't look like it was dingy.

"You mean this? A lightsaber." He said before you nodded and your eyes were still glued to it, fascinated by the details and he held it out towards you.

"Do you want to hold it?" He asked and you shook your head yes as both of you stood up from the seating area and he handed the hilt to you.

"Okay, there's a button near where your thumb is, keep all body parts away from the hole in the middle of the hilt, you'll regret it if you don't" Finn said and you nodded, holding your arm out with the lightsaber in it you hit the button and the igniting sound filled your ears and you saw the blue light fill your eyes. The weight felt somewhat evenly distributed and you held it out like your own sword before twirling it around your hands slowly.

Once you were finished playing with it you held it out for Finn to take back and he was grinning.

"You're a natural with it! But maybe its because you used swords and that's nearly the same thing." Finn suggested and you agreed, you couldn't really see yourself using something like this because it felt like this weapon was only meant for people who were.. more powerful, you've heard tales and stories of the force, because you weren't completely shut off from the rest of the galaxy, you sister told you enough stories to keep your mind on wanderlust.

"Yea, Thanks for letting me try it out, but that's your weapon one hundred percent and he laughed before sitting back down at the table.

"To be honest with you, my first time using it was today, I had never trained with it a day in my life and I've only used Blaster Rifles from the First Order." Finn said and you raised your eyebrow coming up with an idea.

"Well, maybe you and I could spar sometime while they're planning the assault? I can teach you a few things that'll give you a fighting chance, I can even teach you how to spar with swords, so you can be better at using the. . . light saber." You said and her nodded before holding out his hand.

"Sounds like a deal, Senator Lexar, can't wait to start." You said and you shook your head, you didn't like being called Senator Lexar because it made it seem like people were idolizing you and you were nothin more than a human, normal just like the rest of them.

"Please Finn, Call me Y/N, the formalities aren't needed with me. In fact I hate them a lot." You said honestly and Finn apologized, before you two knew it you guys had landed on D'qar and Chewie and Han were heading towards the ramp to exit and you and Finn followed them.

This planet was somewhat similar to your, but much more forest, Obscura was more of a densely populated city, similar to Hosnian Prime but more advanced in technology, but the castle was on the outskirts of the city you've never visited before. Which was a shame but nonetheless it was for your safety.

You smelt the fresh, crisp air of D'qar and you inhaled deeply before stepping onto the ground and Poe would walk over to you, he had a joyful look on his face with a ball shaped droid following hot on his heels.

"Y/N, I would like for you to meet BB-8. BB-8 this is Y/N, she's going to be camping out with us until we attack the first order." Poe said as the droid gave off a happy beep and you looked down to it, amazed by the noises it made and you waved.

"I don't know what you're saying but It's nice to meet you, BB-8" You said and he begin to beep rapidly and Poe gave off a nervous laugh before tilting his head towards the facility. "C'mon! I know we both could use a drink, we'll get one after I give you the tour." Poe said as he began walking and you followed him with BB-8 Rolling next to you.

The tour was actually quicker than what you expected, but that was only because it was one of their smaller undetected bases, they did that so the First Order wouldn't be able to find their planet os easily, nothing much but rooms, sparring room, a large conference room and the area for all transports like the carriers and x-wings to get checked out and fixed.

Your room was surprisingly right across the hall from Poe which to you was a good and bad thing, good because you were close to someone you knew, bad because there was something about him that just gave you the jitters, getting shy around people was something that you've rarely done, but then again you've been around the same 20 people all your life so your social skills aren't really the best.

Once the tour was over you and Poe went to the mess hall and got food and some 'special' juice that Poe was talking so much about, but you two didn't eat in the mess hall with everyone.

"Dameron, where are we going? Doesn't everyone eat in the mess hall?" You asked holding your tray which had some combination of beat, starch and vegetables. Dameron was ahead of you with his droid trailing behind you he didn't respond fast enough for your likings so you just huffed loudly. 

The sliding doors opened as he led you outside and into the forest that was behind the base, luckily there were covers for your food so bugs wouldn't get into it and ruin your food for you.

"Come on, you deserve to see something like this, I'm sharing my private space with you." He rounded the corner of a tree and started walking up a slight hill and you'd groan softly, not complaining but you were hungry, 3 days of only nutrients from Jaxby giving you nutrients through a feeding tube. The closer you got the top the more you could make out was on the top of the hill, some sort of abandoned ship similar to his X-Wing.

He stopped and handed you his tray and you held it and he climbed onto the wing and turned to grab the trays and soon pull you up onto the wing as well. BB-8 had rolled over towards the front of the ship and pulled himself into a circle area where you assumed all BB droids would go in a functioning ship.

"Wow." Was all you could say as you looked around, the scenery was beautiful, you could hears the chirps and noises coming form animals you had never heard before, and the trees, the wind how everything around you smelled. Closing your eyes briefly you took a deep breath before opening them once more seeing Poe with a cheeky smile.

"I can see why you come up here now, thank you for sharing this space with me, you're too kind." You said squatting onto the balls of your feet before your bottom touched the surface of the wing, you were now sitting next to Poe and he handed you your tray of food and you took the cover off before indulging in your food, which was honestly more amazing than you expected, but that could've been because all you've had was liquids that Jaxby had put in the feeding tube while you were out.

"It's no problem, I've seen that look on my own face that you walk around with." He said and you turned to him, your eyebrows bunched up in confusion. You honestly had no idea what face he was referring to but it must've been something that was different from the regular face that you had kept on your face.

"What look, Dameron?" You asked and he chuckled before placing his tray on the other side of him. 

"The look of longing, longing to find your purpose, to explore to try new things that you haven't tried before. . . to take risks." He said and your eyebrows unknitted themselves as you understood what he was talking about. You were always the one to take the risks between you and your sister, although you respected authority you were rarely the one to follow it unless you were going to get yourself hurt or killed in the process.

"I've spent my whole life on the planet that I never got the chance to explore, I was always bound to the walls of the kingdom, the neighboring nations would always be at war with each other and there's no telling what could've happened the moment we left the boundaries. . . I was granted the opportunity to help my planet by going to Hosnian as a Senator, I thought it would be everything I expected and then some, but as far as I know it's turned into a train wreck, and these people have pulled me and my people into the middle of it." You confessed as you continued to slowly eat your food, you didn't even catch the fact that Poe was staring at you, it wasn't until you had the feeling that someone was staring holes through your body you had even decided to turn and face him.

"What?" You asked him as he blinked and shook his head, you could tell he was thinking of something but you couldn't put your finger on what it could've been, and you weren't going to try, it required too much to think and right now you were focused on eating all of your food.

"Nothing, Y/N. I'm just trying to figure you out, you're a lot harder than everyone else I've came across since joining the Resistance, that makes you a good fighter- a good spy. You seem to be slightly unpredictable-"

"That's only because you don't know me, Dameron. Nobody does. I could die tomorrow and nobody will notice. I can tell it bothers the First Order knows nothing of me, they try to look for anything that can be used against me, but I'm off the records, nothing is known about me. That's good for a lot of things." You said and Poe nodded slowly while still facing you.

"General Organa and the Queen of Obscura have been in the works of using some of the warriors for our calvary and maybe even espionage. If you really want in I can convince them to consider adding you."

"No, I'm already known as the Senator, If I did do 'espionage' it'd have to be on missions that has nothing to do with the First Order." You said and he agreed.

"That's something that they'll consider. . . I saw how you fought, Y/N. Those type of skills aren't something you can just keep holed up in your brain, just sitting there collecting dust, you can put those to good use, by fighting with us."He said and you returned your gaze to the ground, watching the fallen leaves blow across the dirt and fallen logs. 

This was him asking you to fully commit and join the resistance, but you knew your sister would never let you, you have a more higher responsibility as the future Queen of Obscura. The breeze had shifted your hair a little bit before dragging your E/C eyes to Poe's dark ones, you guys didn't say anything but for some reason he looked as if he could completely understand you, even though no words were exchanged. 

" I get it, Y/N. . . You're a Senator before you're a fighter, it was your chosen duty. . . but please, don't just sit and do nothing." He'd say and you wouldn't respond once more. The breeze had came through the flowing trees and his scent hit your nose. You were pretty at ease once you realized he didn't entirely stink, he smelt of pines and a good cup of cocoa your eyes seemingly closed as you laid down trying to imagine yourself on Obscura, fighting alongside the men and women that you would've trained with. You missed home, and sometimes you got a regretful feeling of taking this position in the first place.

"I've always wanted to be out there." You said with your eyes still closed, Poe looking over to you seeing how comfortable you were had joined in laying on his back.

"Out where?" He'd inquire as you opened Y/E/C Eyes, you were as tranquil as you possibly could be, the cloud trailing along the blue sky. The leaves and pines around the two of you danced in bliss as the wind moved through them with ease.

"Out there, fighting. To be completely honest I don't have the slightest idea of what senators do. I was trained to be a tactician, trained to lead on the battlefield, not in meetings." You said honestly, you didn't even notice that Poe had propped himself up on an elbow to face you, sketching your facial features out in his head, his eyes scurried along the bridge of your nose, noticing any imperfections, before resting on your lips.

"So why pick a Senator?" He said and you looked over towards him, not noticing how fast his eyes darted to your own. His chocolate brown irises piercing your own, you were almost pulled in by his trance before grasping ahold to whatever part of reality was still there. 

"The Queen is the last of her kind, she must be protected until she is able to wed, and produce an offspring." You lied, something you've now became used to, its not like people knew you well enough to the point where they'd know you're lying, but that was part of the reason why she chose you, she wanted you off the planet so that the First Order wouldn't know that another Tymerian had existed, and what better place to put them than right under their nose.

You had already assumed that they grew weary of you and was soon going to doubt you were who you said you were, which in that case would be bad for both you and your sister. Multiple scenarios had ran past your head, thinking of what would happen if you two got caught, already aware of the monstrosities that the First Order committed you knew it would be nothing short of an arranged marriage, if they didn't want to wipe out the whole planet as they did with the whole Hosnian trading system.

"The last of her kind? Is that bad, I thought Tymerians were the planets race and they were royals, and other social classes." He'd say and you shook your head, a lot of people assumed that.

"Tymerians were the natives to the planet, split off into 4, or nations on Obscura, all being born with different abilities that'll help them withstand weather conditions."

Poe, now intrigued sat up from his position and faced you. Legs crossed under his bottom he'd tilt his head in curiosity.

"I wouldn't mind you telling me more about your planet, if you don't mind. It's very intriguing to hearing something about a planet that is off the records." 

"I'll list off the nations that I learned in school. Horquinta, or the people of air; lived on magical floating rocks, they had the abilities of what was similar to flying creatures, they had abilities in which they could communicate with animals. Then you had Urinsheka; people of the caves. They lived in the trenches of the planet and because they. had lived underground for so long they had the abilities to see in the dark and heightened hearing. Next was the Erinshinta, or the people of the stars; they lived on our sister planet Pshinta, they had the abilities to move things with their minds, warriors, who carried weapons of fire, they were worshipped upon as if they were Gods. They died after the Dark War, and the nation was deemed extinct. Then you have the Queen's nation. . . Xurinita; Or people of the land, they weren't know to have abilities but if they did they were similar to Pshinta's, but they're known for their beauties and survival skills, they were the best warriors on the planet, hence why she's the only one to have survived."

"That's so amazing. . .It's getting dark, let me show you to your cabin." Poe said and you scrunched your eyebrows, not knowing what the word cabin was. 

"My bad, cabin as in your quarters." Now you understood, nodding shortly before hopping off the wing of the xwing and he followed with BB-8 beeping softly behind you.

"I'm sorry but I still don't understand what you're saying, BB-8" You said and Poe grabbed the trays before groaning softly.

"Oh, he said something about finally getting back in the base, he's a sassy little droid." Poe said and you nodded chuckling softly while following your new friend back to base, the walk wasn't as long as you imagined but it wasn't short either, you stepped over various branched and roots and helped the droid out if he couldn't get over some but other than that it was calm and peaceful walk back. You continued the lesson or conversation about your planet and for once someone actually listened to what you had to say. You got some looks from workers, but that was only because you were new to the base and although the Resistance welcomes new people there was always something wrong about a planet who's stayed neutral after siding with the Empire for so long joining the Resistance.

"Don't worry about them, they're just still uneasy about Tymerians being here." Poe said as he placed the trays down in the cafeteria and he headed towards the cabins with you hot on his heels.

"I'm an Obscurian, not a Tymerian, the only Tymerian Is the queen, I'm just a common girl on the planet who somehow got chosen to become the Senator for the planet.." 

"Well you must be something more than just 'a common girl' if you're getting chosen to make decisions for the billions if not trillions of people on your planet, the Queen saw potential in you and I can see why. You're pretty badass, Y/N." Poe said and you chuckled while looking away, you hadn't really had a conversation this long with the opposite sex unless it was with that mysterious boy in your head or Jaxby, which of course is bad.

"Here's your room, mine is right next door if you ever need help with anything. And your bodyguard's is conjoined to yours, as per the Queen's request." Poe said and you scrunched your nose, almost in disgust. You had no reason at all as to why she wanted Jaxby to stay on your back as much as possible, it felt too creepy and you rarely had any area to breathe without him reminding you how much that your life mattered and how you shouldn't be doing anything stupid because people would in deed want her dead, or badly hurt.

"OKay, thanks. Goodnight, Poe." You said as you walked up to him and kissed him on his cheek, when you pulled away he looked kind of shock and you were confused, not knowing if that was okay to do. What if he called you creep and just started talking to his other friends about how much you embarrassed him? What if he has a girlfriend and they don't do that with your friends. Gosh you were so weird.

His facial expressions didn't really move but you did hear the sound of BB-8 rolling into Poe's ankle and he hissed softly in response to the droid's various beeps.

"Okay, okay BB, I'm moving." Poe said before looking back towards you, a small grin appearing on his face before backing away slowly, his eyes were still trained on yours but your face was still, deadpan, emotionless. "I'll uh, talk to you tomorrow, Y/N." He said and you'd nod before turning on your heels and opening the door to your quarters. It seemed pretty decent, outside of a desk and what seemed like a levitating cot, but in all reality it was just mounted to the side of the wall. Your boots made a heavy noise against the metal as the door hissed closed behind you. This room seemed familiar to you, seeing what looked like a ball you went to grab it and small flashbacks hit you. 

A small boy, maybe in his early toddler/ kid years, holding what seemed like something similar to the red sword you saw Kylo Ren carrying, he was deflecting the small lasers coming from the ball that was in your hand and Leia would walk into the room.

"Ben, now you know not to practice with that while inside, you'll get someone or yourself hurt." 

Then another flash, a woman with silver hair fighting with the boy who seemed nearly half a decade older fighting, surrounded by fire somehow you knew her name. You spoke it outloud.

"Voe." and the silver haired girl turned to face you, so did the young boy whom you saw training with the ball, he had a look of confusion on his face before realizing what was going on.

"How do you know that name? Get out of my head!" The male would yell out, shooting out his hand you were brought back to reality.

With a gasp you'd drop the ball and in came Jaxby, he had a look of concern before seeing that you had only dropped a ball.

"Y/N, you have to stop being so clumsy, you need to get some shut eye, we, and by we I mean you have an extremely busy day tomorrow." He picked up the ball and placed it on the shelf before looking at you, your skin had ran pale as you felt as if you just watched someone die, and you not knowing what happened after the male pushed you out of his head, he had killed someone, multiple people at that.

"What's wrong? You look like you just seen a ghost." He joked and you couldn't respond, still frightened by the wave of feelings that you were feeling, you felt a cold sweat coming on before feeling your knees go weak, but luckily for you Jaxby was quick enough to catch you.

"I got you, Y/N. You're probably worn out from today's events I'll help you to your bed so you can get some shut eye." Swooping you up he headed for the bed and you'd only look at one of your hands resting on your abdomen, he laid you on the padding and thankfully it was comfortable.

You heard the material of your laces coming undone as he pulled your boots off and set them near your bed, and before he could turn to face the door you shook your head. 

"Can you stay.. please? I kind of miss home and for now you're the only thing that reminds me of it. . . I just need some company." You said and he'd nod before taking his own boots and jacket off getting on the opposite end of the bed. Your feet near his knees and vice versa the two of you stayed up talking about anything and everything to get your mind off of today's events because boy it was going to keep you up late had that been the only thing you thought of. Not even realizing it you fell asleep while he was talking about how long he had been practicing.

~

Last Updated: September 21st, 2020 23:08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm slowly recovery and I want to apologize for the delay, being sick and getting used to a school schedule isn't really helping me out in the slightest lol. But I will promise and commit to myself to get at least to 2k filler chapter out until I'm at full health so I can sit at my Mac and type the day away for my lovely fans. 
> 
> Hope you guys are staying safe, healthy and educated during these rough times. If you're of age, voting is soon and with the passing of RBG women could possibly lose our reproductive rights if Trump gets reelected so please, vote :)
> 
> See you guys this weekend, hopefully.
> 
> ~ With ♡.


End file.
